


梦中人

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rakugo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	梦中人

某天晚上因为失眠烦躁的在床上辗转反侧的樱井翔忽然脑子一热决定出去跑步。  
换上运动衫和跑鞋，在空无一人的街道上反复踏出或沉重或轻快的步子——因为周围太安静，仿佛能听见自己的鞋底与地面摩擦的声音，粗重的气息从鼻腔里喷薄而出的声音，甚至心脏剧烈收缩和舒张的声音。  
这么晚了却没什么风，汗水从发根和后颈不断的渗出来，汇聚，然后顺着肌肤的纹理缓缓流下。  
实在是令人不悦的感觉。

沿着连接住宅区与大路之间的小巷跑了个来回，樱井隐约看见路边有台亮着灯的自动贩售机。  
-喝点儿水吧。  
他一面放慢速度走过去一面伸手去摸裤兜，结果发现里面除了钥匙和一张揉成一团的便利店收据以外再无他物。  
-唉。  
他在心里重重叹了口气，悻悻的想着回家去喝点水算了，然后冲个澡，然后总算能睡个好觉。

这时他才注意到贩售机旁有个人。  
背靠着贩售机的侧面坐在地上，腿随随便便的盘起来。整个人都蜷缩在阴影里，看上去灰扑扑的一团，不甚真切。  
-是醉汉吧。  
樱井没有出声的皱了皱眉头。  
那团灰扑扑的影子却好像得到了什么感应似的，从阴影里舒展出来，露出来一颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋。

“你要买东西？”  
冷清的街道上冷不丁的响起来陌生的声音，像是砂纸轻轻打磨过石器表面那样，并不动听，也谈不上刺耳。  
昏暗的路灯依稀照亮了那颗伸出来的脑袋的半张脸。  
是个年轻的男人，样貌清秀，一副人畜无害的表情，并没有一丁点儿喝醉的样子。  
樱井悬起来的心放下了一半。

“嗯……不了，没带钱。”他举起手在空气中胡乱挥舞了一下，又颓然的落下，接着转身就要离开。  
“喏。”年轻的男人出人意料的站了起来，从阴影里走出来，伸出一只胳膊，摊开的手掌上躺着一枚伍佰日元的硬币。  
樱井一怔。  
“不用了。”他下意识的往后退了一步，连连摆手。“我住得近，回家去喝水就行。”  
“拿去吧。”男人往前迈了一步，另一只手拽下来本来塞在耳朵里的耳塞，忽然有点害羞的笑了出来。“别客气，反正我也用不着，是捡的。”

樱井翔哭笑不得的接过了那枚还带着些许体温的伍佰元硬币，双手合十做了个感谢的手势。  
“真不好意思。”他说。  
对面站着的瘦瘦高高的男人保持着毫不虚伪的微笑，对他点了点头，然后又抬手戴上了耳塞。

-这种时候在这里听什么呢。  
樱井把硬币塞进贩售机，硬币落进去的时候发出来一声清脆的碰撞声，然后机身里饮料下方的按键们像是熟睡的人忽然睁开了眼那样亮了起来。  
他按下按键，听到饮料瓶重重掉落的声音，然后掀开盖子，伸手进去摸索着取出了瓶身上沁着冰凉水珠的运动饮料。  
找回的零钱再一次发出清脆的金属撞击声掉落下来。  
他把零钱从找零箱里摸出来，迟疑着拍了拍又缩回阴影里去的陌生人的肩头。  
“谢谢你。”他对着转过来一脸茫然表情的男人诚恳的说，然后把零钱塞进他毫无抵抗的手心。  
“这样就可以了，谢谢你。”樱井举起另一只手里攥紧的瓶子，勾了勾脖子。

“这样就可以了吗？”男人又一次拽掉耳塞，冲着樱井露出来一排雪白整齐的牙齿，笑得十分爽朗的重复了一遍。  
“嗯，多谢你。”樱井一面拧开瓶盖，一面忍不住好奇的稍稍侧过头竖起耳朵想分辨一下从垂在男人肩头的耳塞里漏出来的声音到底是什么。  
就是这样小小的举动也没躲过那双笑意盈盈的眼睛。  
“我在听落语。”他轻快的举起一只耳塞，比划了一下塞回左耳，对着樱井递过去另一只。“你喜欢吗？”  
樱井并没有接过那只耳塞，他笑得有一丝尴尬，又往后退了一步。  
“谈不上喜欢。”他淡淡的说。“小时候跟着家里的长辈去听过一次，印象已经不太深了。”  
“哦……”那张清秀的脸上开朗的表情一瞬间沉了下去，自讨没趣似的撇了撇嘴。  
樱井觉得自己说错了话，又一时不知道怎么救场，只好在对方塞上另一只耳朵之前抢着问了最后一句。  
“你在听哪个段子呢？”  
-说得好像自己懂得很多似的。  
樱井翔问出口，又自嘲的抿起了嘴。

“芝滨。”  
没有再看他，陌生的年轻人说完这几个字，随即塞上耳塞，坐回阴影里，闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上樱井翔刚醒过来的时候大脑一片空白。  
头天夜里发生的事情不甚真实的渐渐浮出脑海，拼出一副完整的画面。  
他撑着上身坐起来，酸痛的四肢和床头柜上喝了一多半的运动饮料仿佛在提醒他那些并不是他凭空想象出来的梦境。  
不过真的假的，反正也无所谓。  
樱井伸了个懒腰，掀开被子摸索着趿上拖鞋，走到洗漱池的镜子前，拧开水龙头捧起一汪冷水泼在自己倦容满面的脸上。

总之奇遇也好，还是仅仅路过也罢。  
天是已经亮了。

“话说。”几个小时以后坐在有着通透落地窗的明亮办公室里的樱井，忽然若有所思的叫住了抱着一摞签过字的文件要离开的女秘书。  
“有什么事？”年纪与自己母亲相仿的女秘书用毕恭毕敬的语气即刻回答道。  
“须贺女士喜欢落语吗？”精致的签字笔在樱井灵活的手指上上下翻飞，显得有些轻浮。  
被叫住的女秘书并没有露出一丝不悦的神情，仍然用严谨的敬语回答他。  
“不，并不喜欢。”她妆容精致的脸上已经有一些粉底掩盖不住的皱纹，但并不显得突兀，反而平添了一丝庄重。  
“是樱井先生有兴趣吗？需要我去查阅资料或者订票？请随时吩咐。”  
“啊……不……只是随便问问。”樱井回过神来，转笔的动作也停了下来，眼神从窗外挪回了面前的电脑显示屏。“您去忙吧。”

“那个……”临走出办公室关门前的一瞬，女秘书好像忽然想起了什么，转过身欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”樱井抬起头。  
“……哦，没事。我忽然想到行政部的佐川先生从前是落语演员，好像是因为好多年都升不上二枚目才废业的。樱井先生如果有落语方面的问题也许可以问问他。”

樱井抬了抬下巴，表示自己知道了，然后没有再想起过佐川和落语的事。

樱井翔在大学里就开始炒股票玩基金，到快毕业的时候已经是名声在外的大户。  
拿着投机赚来的第一桶金跟几个志趣相投的同窗开始了投资创业之路，一路当然也有波折，但总的来说还是顺风顺水。  
年纪轻轻就当上老板，财务自由，却也好像过早的丧失了对人生的好奇心和兴趣。  
樱井翔出身优渥教养良好，即便一朝致富也并没有陷入声色犬马的俗套——只是对工作越来越不上心，也时不时玩儿个失踪，不知道去什么偏僻小国放空几日这样。  
不是没有被下属和同僚善意提醒或者严正抗议过，但樱井也并没有放在心上，仍旧我行我素的随自己高兴的混着日子。

但他开始时不时的失眠，做些众叛亲离的噩梦。  
当然他心底也清楚，那些梦里或多或少也有现实的成分。  
报应该来总会来。

又一次失踪了几天回到公司，发现自己的办公桌已经被清空了，只有桌面上冷冰冰的放着一张纸通知他董事会的人事任免决定。  
连声讨他的过程都免了，也不必谈什么解释的机会。  
一切都进行的隐秘，迅速，职业，并没有留给他任何翻盘的可能性。  
樱井翔被坑得心服口服，但要说实话也不太吃惊。

出于自尊他还是去法务部吵了毫无头绪的最后一架。出来的时候他把门重重的摔在身后，抬头又看见曾经的女秘书穿着质地精良的套装在站走廊的另一端，看见他的时候并不回避，反而冲着他礼貌的鞠了一躬。  
他火气已经消了，把领带扯松一点，挽起袖口走过去，问了个好。  
“这些人做这些事情的时候，您都知道吗？”他仿佛毫不在意的随口一问。  
“……我不是没有暗示过您要当心些。”女秘书压低声音，恭顺的垂下目光，没有与他对视。“但您也没听进去，我只是区区一个秘书，改变不了什么大局。”  
“您误会了，我也并没有在责怪您。”樱井居然笑了出来。“这些年也受您的照顾了，让我也说句谢谢吧。”  
他也深深的鞠了一躬，弯下腰去的时候盯着自己蒙着灰尘的皮鞋尖，脑子里乱糟糟的声音响个不停。

他的私人物品被寄放在行政部。  
说是私人物品，无非也是些文具摆件，不甚值钱的东西。樱井乘着电梯来到地下一层，从未涉足的那间办公室，走到门口的时候听到里面传出来嘈杂的声音。  
他站在门口听了一会儿，是个嘶哑的衰老的男声，用一种介于拉家常和讲故事之间的声调，时而拖拖拉拉时而疾风暴雨般的讲着什么。  
樱井敲了敲门，不等回应就推开门走了进去。  
坐在乱糟糟的办公桌前，戴着厚厚眼镜的男人慌乱的抬起头，伸手想去关掉桌上那台不知道什么年头留下来的古董录放机。  
樱井摆摆手。  
“不必在意我。”他惨淡的笑笑。“你在听什么？是落语吗？”  
“啊……”顶着一头灰白头发的男人抬起汗涔涔的额头，掏出一团皱巴巴的手帕擦了擦，露出一脸讨好的笑容。  
“您听得出来？平时这里也没人来，我有时就自娱自乐一下……”  
樱井环视了一下这间阴暗杂乱的办公室，倒也无暇感叹。  
毕竟也不是同情别人的时候。

“我听上面的人说了，您是来取私人物品的，我这就去给您拿过来。”  
樱井没有应声，录放机里传出来的略带嘈杂的声音仿佛有种魔力，乍听下絮絮叨叨的十分无聊，一不当心听进去了又仿佛会被它吸进去，随着它的节奏情绪动荡起伏，有种停不下来的错觉。  
在讲的是一个关于投机和死亡的故事。  
收音机里的老者听上去不急不徐，时不时抖个包袱，也能让人轻松的跟着笑出来。但讲到关键的地方，压低声音放慢语速，仿佛毒蛇在嘶嘶的吐着信子似的，又让人不寒而栗。  
好像真能看见裹着一袭黑衣的死神端着一支摇曳不定的蜡烛，狞笑着站在自己面前，宣判自己的路已经走到了尽头……

“啊——灭了。”  
最后一句话音利索的落下，背景里随即响起来淡淡的悠长的三味线和徐徐分明的击鼓声。  
落幕了。

回过神来才发现自己已经在原地站了好一会儿，回过头去又看到捧着一个纸盒的老人露出不明所以的笑容站在身后。  
“您听得很入神，所以我没有打扰您。”他恭敬的说，眯成一条缝的眼睛里却透出来一丝狡黠的光芒。  
“啊，不好意思。”樱井接过纸盒，稍微点了点头，眼神扫过老人胸前别着的工牌。  
佐川。  
-啊，是须贺女士提过的那个废业的落语演员。

“请问，这个段子……”他好像想起了什么，出神的发问。  
“这是立川谈志的《死神》。”佐川不慌不忙的接过话茬，神情也与开始的时候不大一样，皱纹都舒展开了，有一丝春风得意的气象。  
“挺有趣呢。”樱井还在回味，录放机里的年代久远的光盘却不识趣的走到了尽头，停在了一片寂静里。

捧着纸盒走出自己工作了四年的大厦，樱井翔的上衣口袋里还多揣了一张入场券。  
地点在浅草的剧场，时间是工作日的上午。  
大概是佐川先生好久没有可以倾诉他对落语的热爱的对象了，也可能是看他反正被公司开除了闲着也是闲着，总之他变戏法似的掏出那张门票，迅雷不及掩耳的塞进了樱井的上衣口袋。  
“您喜欢立川流的话，请务必去看看。谈志师父虽然不在了，门下还有好几位大师值得看看，比如志之辅就非常精彩虽然现在也很少出来表演了……也有些非常有天分的寄席弟子……”  
絮絮叨叨的做着推销，这说话的风格或许也是他当年学落语的时候顺便学来的？  
樱井有点儿哭笑不得的收下了那张门票，一开始倒也没打算真去。

但失业以后的生活真的很无聊。  
尽管他不缺钱，不去找工作也一时半会儿不会饿死，但真的成为了游手好闲的家里蹲，时间却好像流逝得格外的慢。  
他对一切娱乐都丧失了兴趣，头两天都在蒙头大睡的浑浑噩噩的状态里度过。  
到第三天的时候他决心出个门，也没想到要做什么。  
这时他想到了还揣在没洗过的外衣口袋里的那张落语表演的入场券。

-去看看吧。兴许还挺有趣。  
他摸出来那张被揉得有点儿皱的纸片，想起来那天在佐川的办公室里听到的段子，禁不住莞尔。

一路换了几趟电车，从浅草车站走出来的时候，远远看见不知道多少年没看过的暗红色的雷门上悬挂着的硕大的灯笼，樱井翔觉得仿佛不小心穿越了什么时光隧道似的。  
空气流动的速度好像也比市中心要慢一些，稍微从游客云集的大路上走开，拐进分支的小巷里就能看见青色的石板路，偶尔路过的穿着和服的男女，迎面走过的时候还会微笑着欠身致意。  
-可能这就是昭和的味道吧。  
樱井把手揣在裤兜里，慢悠悠的一面看云看树，一面遛达，觉得这样已经十分惬意，丝毫想不起来走到这里来的目的是什么。

就这样不知不觉走到了剧场门口。  
规模不大，古朴的三层小楼。门口的告示牌上贴着宣传用的海报和演出时间表。也有个伙计打扮的中年人站在门口，时不时招揽一下顾客吆喝两声。  
樱井摸出票来径直进场找了个靠边的座位坐下，饶有兴味的打量了一会儿舞台上的布置，剧场内部的装饰，然后就低下头去无聊的看手机。  
就这样坐了不知道多久，三味线和鼓声又以一种令人安心的温和调子响了起来，剧场里坐着的稀稀落落的观众也零星的鼓起掌，樱井终于抬起了头。  
舞台上正襟危坐着一位异常年轻却表情严肃的男人，披着浅棕色的和服，膝盖前的地板上放着一把折扇。  
他不紧不慢的开了腔。

樱井翔靠在陈旧的椅子上，不自觉的挺直了后背，屏住了呼吸。  
年轻人的声音有点儿尖，讲到故事的高潮处总觉得像是被他扼住了咽喉似的，紧张得透不过来气。  
讲到后来却慢慢的松下来了，手里的折扇时而被当作筷子，时而被当作烟斗，有时又被当作女人手里的发梳，演得也是绘声绘色，演到动情处全是声泪俱下的表情，十分抓人。  
樱井被这个年轻人讲的故事不知不觉的吞噬了。

“请原谅我啊，夫君，是我骗了你。”年轻人拔高了声调，伏低了身体，语气听上去悲切而诚恳。  
“……不不不，我得感谢你啊，孩子他妈。”一转身又换了粗重的语调，仿佛身体里真的藏着两个人似的。  
“……今天就请喝个痛快吧，反正夫君你再也不会像过去那样沉溺于饮酒了……”  
“……不……我怕醒来这一切又变成了一场梦啊。”

清脆的太鼓声咚咚咚响起，三味线又悠扬的切了进来。  
年轻的男人跪坐着向台下屈指可数的观众深深的行了个礼。

一场梦啊。  
樱井若有所思的盯着台上慢慢退场的男人，好像想起了什么久远的梦境，半天回不过神。  
这时他忽然注意到一个人。  
坐在舞台侧方，被屏风遮挡住大半，怀抱着三味线的单薄身影。  
身上裹着宽大风雅的和服，却不太相称的染了棕色的头发。

樱井把脖子伸长，坐得更偏了一点。  
这下能看清脸了，没有错，是他。  
樱井翔下意识的伸手去摸了摸裤兜。  
-啊，想什么呢，难不成是想还钱吗？  
他被自己的想法逗得笑出了声。

仿佛是被他的笑声惊动似的，屏风后那颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋晃动了一下，朝着这边的方向扭过来脸。  
一个瞬间视线交汇，樱井后脑勺上的头发都竖了起来。  
真是他。  
樱井脸上的肌肉僵硬的扯动嘴角，硬是挤出来一个十分勉强的微笑。  
但那张仿佛只在梦中出现过的清秀面孔上毫无表情。

-真冷淡啊。  
樱井褪去笑容，后脑勺渗出的冷汗也迅速挥发了。  
但他的目光还是无法控制的牢牢锁定在那颗退回屏风后，被挡住大半看不太清楚的脑袋上，也在偶尔传出来的悦耳琴声里陶醉的随着节奏摇晃着翘起来的腿。

以至于后面出来的二回目和真打讲了什么，他完全没有再听进去。  
脑子里只有暖场的前座小哥那略高的声调，和屏风后偶尔露出的棕色头发和和服衣角。  
真是见了鬼了，樱井翔悻悻的想，怎么像是中邪了似的。

走出剧场的时候刚好正午，太阳挂在头顶，刺得樱井有点儿睁不开眼睛。  
早饭没有吃，这会儿肚子已经饿得咕咕直叫，他向来对吃也不挑剔，径直走进路边一间门脸小得不起眼的酒馆，打了个招呼坐下来，点了大碗的天妇罗盖饭大口吃起来。  
吃到一半的时候木头做的推拉门嘎吱嘎吱的被推开了，一直埋着头的老板也抬起头热情的打了招呼。  
樱井一口饭噎在嗓子眼，半天没咽下去。

进来的竟是前座的小哥和弹三弦的年轻人。  
两个人一前一后的走进来，熟捻的在吧台的位置坐下，抬头跟老板问了好，点了餐，有一搭没一搭的聊着什么。  
樱井坐在他们身后默默的扒完那碗饭，想了又想，还是站起来去拍了拍那个似曾相识的年轻人瘦削的肩膀。

“那个……那什么……”他开了口才发现连对方姓名也不知道，完全不知道该如何搭话，实在是万分尴尬。  
好在对方也没有过于惊讶和夸张的表情，波澜不惊的等他开口。  
“你不记得我了吧。”他为难的抬起手挠了挠头，另一只手又习惯性的插进了裤兜。“我们见过一次。”  
“……对不起……”年轻人的瞳仁仿佛深不见底，樱井对视了一秒就迅速移开，觉得仿佛会被吸进去。  
“是上个月，有天晚上我在麻布附近的街上跑步，你在饮料机旁边听落语……我没带钱，你借给我钱……”樱井结结巴巴的解释起缘由，又觉得自己很像是分不清梦境和现实的精神病人，越说越觉得泄气。  
年轻人却毫不在意的眯起眼睛，眼角挤出来细细的笑纹。  
“啊，是这样啊。”他笑眯眯的用一只手撑住自己的脸颊，另一只手放在吧台上，手指有节奏的敲打着台面，发出来清脆的咚咚声。  
-难道是想起来我了？  
樱井有一秒钟竟觉得有点儿抑制不住的欣喜。  
下一秒钟他听到对面传过来不可思议的回答，竟也来不及失落。

“对不起哦，先生。”笑容里仿佛夹杂着什么复杂含义的年轻人双唇迅速的一开一阖，说出来的话却好像是天方夜谭。  
“我这里，有点儿毛病。”他敲击着桌面的手指抬起来，指向自己那颗看起来柔软蓬松的棕色脑袋。  
“所以那天您遇见的可不是我哦。”说完这句话，他和旁边猫着腰一直没抬头的前座小哥一起噗哧大笑了起来。

樱井翔觉得自己大概是被耍了。  
但坐下来聊了一会儿，甚至被劝说着大白天就喝了一盅，晕晕乎乎的听两个人你一言我一语的讲完个中缘由，他又说不出什么反驳的话。  
“我叫相叶雅纪，这位是二宫和也，艺名是春风亭晴之助。你刚刚听过了吧。”  
神秘男子不慌不忙的做了自我介绍，旁边的小哥也坐直了腰，不以为然的打了个招呼。  
“您说您某天夜里见过我？我可一丁点儿都不记得。这也难怪，夜里我会出去溜达到麻布那种地方，一定是犯病了。”相叶一本正经的说完，还没来得及解释，就被旁边的二宫抢着接了下去。  
“他有病，精神分裂症。”还是有点儿尖的声音，不讲故事的时候听上去就有点儿刻薄。“不过你也别怕，他是没什么社会危害的那种，不然早就被关起来了。”  
樱井觉得面对两个几乎完全陌生的人，自己在这么短的时间内接受的信息量未免太大。  
是酒喝得太多……还是不够多？  
他瞪大眼睛张口结舌的不知道该做出什么回应，相叶又开了口。  
“让您受惊了，不知道那一个‘我’对你说了或者做了些什么呢？如果有得罪之处也还请您多担待。”

樱井的脑中像老实幻灯片似的闪过那天夜里，饮料机旁那张人畜无害的笑脸，递过钱时诚恳的表情，还有听说自己并不喜欢落语时直截了当的失落。  
“没有，您帮助了我，我十分感激。”  
接着他忽然露出来恍然大悟的表情，转过脸去对着没再搭话的二宫认真的提了个问题。  
“我对落语不太熟，您今天讲的段子是叫……《芝滨》吗？非常精彩。”  
“嗯。”二宫从鼻子里哼了一声，仿佛并不因为受到一个门外汉的称赞而感到荣幸，反而在嘲笑他的无知似的。“这可是古典落语最有名的段子之一。”  
樱井倒也并没有感到被冒犯，露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“那天夜里……那另一个‘您’……”他仔细斟酌着语句，像是怕被眼前坐着的两位行家耻笑似的。“他当时在听的就是《芝滨》这个段子呢。”

名叫相叶的年轻演奏家竟露出了一丝不屑。  
“那个人嘛……”他耸耸肩，下巴抬高了一些，嘴唇微微的抿起来，秀气的五官忽然显出冷若冰霜的气场。  
“那个人嘛，也就是这种程度而已了。”隔了几秒钟，他眼神锐利的集中在樱井有些茫然，又有几分好奇的脸上，然后又绽开了笑意。  
樱井趁机凑上去又像小学生似的诚恳发了问。  
“那么您喜欢什么段子呢？我听过的实在也不多，最近听过了谈志的《死神》，也是非常精彩。”  
相叶的眼睛亮了一下。  
“啊，立川谈志啊。”他带着笑意晗起下巴冲着樱井赞许的点了点头。“不知道您听的是哪一版，我个人非常喜欢死神最后故意把蜡烛吹灭的那个版本，实在是坏心眼，也实在是令人叹息。”

樱井听到的当然不是他说的那个“坏心眼”的版本。  
相叶雅纪并没有嘲笑他的孤陋寡闻，反而亲切的跟他交换了邮件地址，说会把自己收藏的一些经典大师的段子发给他听听。  
后半程的交谈没有人再提起“那一个”相叶雅纪。  
以至于告别的时候樱井翔有点儿恍神，觉得那段关于人格分裂的对话是不是又是自己喝高了凭空想象出来的幻觉。

不管怎样相叶雅纪这个人并不是他的幻觉。  
樱井翔走在回家路上，冷不丁路过那台自动贩售机的时候，居然禁不住的有点儿雀跃。  
-真是奇遇。  
他走过去，从零钱袋里找出一枚伍佰元的硬币，扔进投币口里，发出来叮咚的金属碰撞声。  
但是硬币径直掉落了出来，饮料机也没有像他记忆中那样亮起红蓝两色的灯。  
“咦？坏了？”他沮丧的站在那儿，把硬币取回来，一时间有点儿不知所措。

像那天夜里一样，这条路总是没有风。  
樱井翔赋闲在家的头一个月就在传统艺术的熏陶里度过了。  
与相叶雅纪的交流也仅限于对段子的讨论，包袱的理解，或者不同的落语家对同一个段子的表现孰高孰低这样的范围里，丝毫没有越界。  
中间他又去剧场看了一次表演，那天相叶休息就陪他一起去了。穿着低调又时髦的设计师品牌的卫衣，坐在他旁边兴致盎然的为他讲解江户怪谈的世界观，竟也毫无违和感。  
不得了。樱井越是接触就越是觉得相叶这个人不得了。  
或者应该说“这个”相叶不得了？

-那么“那个他”呢？  
有好几次樱井话到了嘴边，也不敢问出来。  
万一是在开玩笑呢？还被自己当真了？  
话说回来真的会有人拿自己的精神疾病来开玩笑？真要是得了什么分裂症难道不应该小心低调生怕被人知道？哪儿有这样嘻嘻哈哈借着酒劲就跟一个陌生人分享的？

但坐在“这个”冷静，世故，从不争执却固守防线的相叶雅纪身边，脑子里又浮出来那天夜里穿着学生气的连帽衫，伸手递给他钱的那张几乎有些孩子气的脸……  
樱井翔觉得这的确不可能是同一个人。

“……拿《芝滨》来说，很多人可能觉得园乐或者志朝那样和缓，温暖的版本更为讨喜……事实上说谈志不如他们的也大有人在……”坐在身边的相叶好像并没注意到樱井在走神，仍然喋喋不休的表达着自己的看法。  
“但我就是觉得谈志更好。”他并没有看樱井，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着舞台上那张空着的坐垫，双手交叉着搭在膝盖上，微微前倾，说完一句话以后都要停一停，微微鼓起脸颊，看上去好像在跟并不在场的谁较劲似的，十分认真。  
樱井忍不住笑了出来。  
“对不起啊。”他看着相叶一脸错愕的转过来的脸，抬起手在自己脸前用力挥了挥，想要赶走引他发笑的空气似的。  
“我只是觉得你这么认真的跟我这样一个什么也不懂的门外汉讨论那些大师谁更好的问题……还好像动了真格在生气似的……很可爱。”  
最后两个字好像是说顺了嘴没刹住车，从胸口不小心掉落出来的。  
相叶愣了一秒，脸上的表情不太自在的僵硬起来，然后避开他的目光低下了头，没有再说话。

-害羞了吗？还真是可爱。  
樱井翔的心底涌起来一丝恶作剧成功似的令人回味的奇妙滋味。  
但相叶的脸上就再也没什么表情。

那次以后樱井隔了很久也没再见到相叶。  
休息了一个月以后他总算觉得也应该鼓起勇气重新出发，于是开始四处投投简历，时不时出去接受个面试。  
毕竟是名牌大学金融系毕业的高材生，也有过成功的创业经验，再找份工作按理说不难。  
只不过樱井翔也是当过老板高高在上的人，免不了眼高手低。中间有几份看上去不错的offer，因为“钱太少”“活儿太累”或者“上班的地点不理想”这样的原因被他干脆的拒绝了。结果越往后反而越难找到更合心的工作。  
于是又免不了开始有些心浮气躁。

有天下午他去目黑附近面试，从会场出来以后自我感觉挺不错，看看时间也还早，于是打算沿着目黑川一路走走。  
刚刚开春，河边的樱花树开始零星发出花苞，也有几朵特别心急的早早绽开花瓣，在春寒料峭里挂在枝头瑟瑟发着抖。  
阳光明亮却不刺眼的洒在河水上，反射回来粼粼波光。樱井沿着河边东张西望的慢慢遛达，渐渐放空的心里仿佛被体贴的熨烫了一遍，变得又温暖又平整。

就在那时他看到了相叶雅纪。  
还是穿得低调又时髦，脖子上围着看上去手感很好很柔软的大围巾，露出来的半张脸上笑意盈盈，远远看过去有种难以言表的妩媚表情。  
身边还有个人，仔细看看是个年纪不轻的女性，穿着纹样精美的和服，也披着块厚厚的披肩，一手挽着相叶的胳膊，举止亲密的不知在跟他聊着什么。  
樱井不敢贸然上去打招呼，却也抑制不住挠得心里痒痒的那只爪子，茫然的站在路边看了好一会儿，等到终于想躲起来的时候也太晚了。

“相叶君。”终于对视上的时候他还是及时的调整好了呼吸，不卑不亢的打了招呼，看不出来一丝慌乱。  
相叶的笑容僵在脸上来不及褪去，但也并没有露出尴尬的神色。  
“真巧呀，樱井先生。”他把围巾向下拽了拽，露出来尖尖的下巴，咧开嘴露出牙齿笑得很是坦荡。  
接着他侧过头去，稍微向身旁的女士挨得更近了一些，用极其平静的语气大大方方的说道。  
“这位是千秋女士，我的老师，也是我的伴侣。”  
年长的女性被这样介绍着，脸上竟泛起了少女般的红晕，低下头去向樱井的方向微微鞠躬。

樱井打量着对面这对形同母子的师生兼情侣，心里自然免不了波涛万丈，随即也暗自反省自己是不是太世俗保守。  
-但还真是浪费啊。  
莫名其妙的酸涩味道从食道里泛进鼻腔，樱井憋出一脸不自然的假笑，寒暄两句便走开了。

-那个人还真是不得了啊……  
他一面加快步伐向地铁站走去，一面悻悻的想，一路没有回头……自然也没有察觉相叶一度停下脚步回头停留在他背上的意味深长的视线。  
头顶的樱花树上过早绽放的娇弱花蕾，仿佛终于不堪寒风肆虐似的黯然垂下了头，然后悄无声息的飘落在他的肩头。

那天晚上他久违的又失眠了。  
躺在床上听完了一段冗长的亲子别，感动之余心里也更乱了。  
-反正也睡不着，不如还是去跑个步？  
这个念头出现的时候，心底不知道哪里抽动了一下——不知道是触动了哪根神经，也不知道那些微的期待从何而来。

径直跑到那台饮料机跟前，樱井下意识的放慢脚步，凑近了去看。  
还真有人在那儿。  
像记忆中那样靠在贩售机的侧面，蜷缩成小小一团，不仔细去找根本注意不到。

樱井的心脏剧烈的收缩起来，血液仿佛从胸口直接冲到了指尖。  
“你好。”他把手揣在兜里，站在亮着灯的贩售机前，努力显出毫不在意的样子轻声搭了腔。  
缩成一小团的人影慢慢的舒展开了。

“啊……是你啊。”从阴影中露出的已经渐渐熟悉起来的五官，此刻却带着他并不熟悉的有点儿稚气的表情。  
“你又在这里做什么？还是在听落语吗？”樱井踌躇着从裤兜里掏出钱，努力笑得开朗些。“今天我带钱了，请你喝瓶水，算还你的人情吧。”  
“还我的人情？好呀。”这一个相叶雅纪从饮料机旁走了出来，整个人沐浴在路灯昏黄的光线里，显得悠闲又有点儿脆弱。  
“喝什么？”樱井直视着他的眼睛，嘴角不自觉的向上拉长了弧线。  
“那就可乐吧。”与白天的相叶雅纪有着同样外貌，气场却截然不同的年轻人爽朗的回答道。

把冰凉的易拉罐递过去，一面又仔仔细细的打量对方的眉眼，回过神来樱井觉察到自己的失礼，赶紧收回了视线，打着哈哈扯起了闲话。  
“你上次在听的《芝滨》，我去剧场听过了哟。”他一面砰的拉开易拉罐，一面装作漫不经心的提起来先前令对方不快过的话题，试图弥补什么。  
“是嘛。”夜晚的相叶不知为什么显得特别平易近人，嘻嘻笑着的时候连眼白都看不见，脸上也尽是不以为然绽开的表情纹。“那么现在喜欢上了？”  
“嗯，相当有趣。”樱井一本正经的点头回应，一副已经是内行的表情。“话说……谈志师父讲过的段子我都挺喜欢。”  
“谈志啊。”相叶的脸上拂过一丝不易察觉的失落，举起可乐罐咕嘟咕嘟灌了一大口。  
“哇！好冰！头好疼！”他呲牙咧嘴的跳起来用手掌根部咚咚的敲打自己的太阳穴，一面像只刚洗过澡的大型犬似的拼命甩着那头柔软的棕色毛发。  
樱井神使鬼差的伸出手去摸了摸他的头顶。

“唉唉……谢谢。”猛的抬起头的相叶眼角湿润，可怜巴巴的看着他。  
樱井心里像打了个结似的，一口气堵在胸口上不来。  
“那个……”那个问题在他胸口徘徊着，找不到出口。  
“你要问我什么吗？”眼睛湿润明亮的青年好像有读心术似的，忽然抛过来的问题正中红心。  
“是这样……你今天白天……见过我吗？”樱井拼命把语言组织得合乎逻辑，但也好像只是徒劳。

夜晚的相叶雅纪突然笑出了声音。  
“你是不是想问这个问题很久了？”过了好一会儿他才停下来，擦了擦眼角，用笑得几乎有些嘶哑的声音问道。  
“我……不是……你……”樱井张口结舌，不知道该怎么回应。  
-果然是被耍了吗？  
他盯着一脸稚气，在路灯的照射下轮廓仿佛都在发光，显得不大真实的青年，心里忽然泄了气。

“来来，说起来我还没有介绍过自己。”对面的青年忽然上前一步热络的抓住他的手，兴冲冲的又开了腔。  
“我叫相叶雅纪，跟你白天见过的那个相叶雅纪可不是同一个哦。”  
“所以你真的……”樱井翔把“有病”两个字默默咽回肚子，抬起眼皮，不忍抽回被热情过头的相叶握得生疼的手。  
“对对，白天那个应该告诉你了？我是另一个他，偶尔才会出来。”  
“出来？”樱井不置可否的重复了一遍，觉得似乎有哪里不对。  
“对，平时他都把我关起来哦，很过分吧。”相叶终于松开了手，又露出来可怜巴巴的表情。  
“……那你现在是怎么出来的？”樱井觉得这个对话十分魔幻，但也不知道要怎么才能停下来。  
“他睡着了我就能出来啦。”对面那张脸上又露出来雀跃的表情，乌黑潮湿的眼珠反射出明亮的光线，鼻翼也忽扇忽扇的翕动着，大概是在为来之不易的自由兴奋。

简直像只大型犬。  
樱井把心头盘旋的剩下一百多个问题压回胸口，微笑着凑过去拍了拍犬型青年瘦削的肩。  
“那么我也重新介绍一下自己吧，我叫樱井翔，一个新晋的落语爱好者。”他眨了眨眼，对着二分之一的相叶雅纪笑得十分灿烂。

饮料机发出来的嗡嗡的声音在寂静的街道上听上去格外清楚。  
像个流浪汉一样与相叶雅纪坐在路边的樱井翔觉得偶尔熬夜不睡也不是什么天大的事情。

那天以后樱井翔陷入了一种奇特的人际交往模式。  
他仍然若无其事的与白天的相叶雅纪发发mail，聊得天空海阔也并不提那天自己看到的相叶的私事。相叶也好像什么也没发生过那样，并不解释，大概只是觉得没什么必要。  
然而到了晚上他开始固定时间固定路线的夜跑。  
有时候会遇见晚上那个相叶，大多数时候并不会。  
遇见的时候就坐下来，有一搭没一搭的聊聊天讲讲八卦，明明见得更少却很快变成那种好像已经相熟多年的关系。

“说起来你是怎么病的？”天渐渐热起来了，樱井装模作样的跑了几步就好像全身在水里浸过一样，汗水肆无忌惮的顺着脖子一直往下淌进胸口，手臂上也亮晶晶的全是大颗的汗珠。  
“不记得了。”相叶有点儿嫌弃似的往旁边挪了挪，被樱井恼羞成怒的拍了一下脑袋，嘻嘻哈哈没什么正经的笑起来。  
“那就没想去找个医生瞧瞧，治疗一下吗？”樱井掀起tshirt的下摆，大剌剌的抹了一把脸。“我认识不错的医院，可以介绍给你。”  
“你跟我说可没什么用。”用手支着下巴，歪着脑袋看着他的相叶长长的叹了一口气。“白天的事儿可不归我管。”

樱井撇了撇嘴。  
道理他都明白，但一样的话对着白天的相叶雅纪他可说不出来。

“唉，话说回来这样跟你说话可真累。”他巧妙的转换了话题，不再提什么看病的事儿。“白天的晚上的，明明对着同一个人，叫同样的名字，还得加上一堆定语……我看电影里的多重人格都有不一样的名字，怎么你就没有。”  
“也许因为我没那么讨厌自己吧。”相叶低下头去，眼睛游移不定的不知道在盯着哪儿看。  
“不过也没那么难区别吧。”隔了几秒他又蓦然扬起脸，咧开嘴笑得有几分狡黠。“你管白天的我叫什么？”  
“唔……就……相叶君啊。”樱井被问得措手不及。“他也规规矩矩的叫我樱井君。”  
“那不就好办了，以后你就叫我雅纪吧。”刚才还一脸嫌弃的青年此刻却换上了一脸亲热的表情，凑过来勾肩搭背的，被樱井蹭了浑身的臭汗也并没有退缩。  
“请多指教哦，小翔。”他发出来有点儿嘶哑的笑声，声带仿佛贴在樱井的耳边微微震动，裸露的小臂紧贴着樱井还浮着薄汗的后颈，能清楚的感觉到汗毛拂过自己的皮肤。  
那个瞬间樱井翔起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

-也太肉麻了。  
他这么想着，转过去正迎上相叶热切的目光，那里面溢出来的滚烫的期待几乎灼伤他。

再遇到白天的“相叶君”也只是几天以后的事。

樱井翔被目黑那家公司顺利录用，再就业成功的消息传来，他本人倒也没有什么雀跃的情绪。  
感觉一切都理所应当，又或者说对现在的他来说，这样的一份工作也只是糊口的必要，并不值得他投入太多。  
但无论他怎么想，重新回到职场总要面对各种人情世故，琐碎繁杂。  
那天晚上被新上司拉去参加宴请客户的酒席他原本也是不情愿的——但是人生在世哪管那么多情不情愿呢？

那顿饭吃的是正经的和式筵席，食材精美，酒水也十分丰盛美味。  
酒过三巡撤了空盘，上司站起来去对正在会场服务的老板娘说了什么，然后径直回来满面笑容的对宾客们说：“接下来有助兴的节目，希望各位喜欢。”  
樱井翔顺着上司示意的方向转身看过去，身后的纸门刚好被拉开了，穿着华美和服的妇人正小心翼翼的蹭着小碎步挪进来。  
她脸上抹了白粉，妆容厚重，但樱井还是立刻认出来了。

“千秋女士。”他的上司此刻端正的跪坐在会场的小舞台旁，恭敬的向这位和乐名家行了礼。  
樱井不知道为什么有点儿心浮气躁，忍不住幅度很小的摇了摇头。

再抬起头的时候他意识到身边站了个人，抬头看过去，不出意料的看到那张熟悉的脸。  
“晚上好呀，樱井君。”穿着青灰色和服的相叶雅纪怀抱着三味线，站在他旁边，居高临下的点了点头，算是打招呼。  
樱井把那些莫名其妙的烦躁情绪强行压下去，嘴边的弧线生硬的扯了出来。

“相叶君，没想到在这里遇见你。”他把手放在膝盖上，一副诚惶诚恐的表情，估计被另一个相叶看在眼里会嘲笑他大半年。  
-啊，应该叫他雅纪。  
樱井的眼前掠过那张悠闲的笑脸，心里杂乱的嗡嗡声竟渐渐静下来了。

他向舞台的方向望过去，看见千秋女士和其他乐师们已经纷纷落座，摆起了架势。  
相叶在离他两三个坐垫的距离开外，左手扶着琴弦，右手握着拨子，低垂着睫毛，棕色的发丝乖巧柔顺的垂在前额。  
他静静的坐在那里，可能是在给琴调音，神情专注心无旁骛的样子忽然与樱井脑海里那个饮料机旁总是笑嘻嘻的情绪高涨的青年重合起来了。  
樱井揉了揉眼睛。  
离开那么远，但那个人脸颊上的痣，眼角的纹，睫毛在下眼睑投下的阴影，唇角干裂的小口子，他全都看得格外清楚。  
与昏黄路灯下亲密的凑上来与他打哈哈的那个人并没有一丝一毫的分别。

这时候清越的弦乐声忽然划破了会场里有些凝滞的空气。  
千秋女士手里那把拨子重重的敲击在绷紧的琴弦上，音符像是从高处狠狠的摔下来的，掉落在榻榻米上粉身碎骨，四下飞溅。  
她薄薄的嘴唇并没有在动的样子，悠长醇厚的调子仿佛是从胸腔里缓缓流泻出来的，像是月光下慵懒的一片片绽开花瓣的昙花，有种优雅却壮烈的美。

樱井觉得自己的身体仿佛裂开了一个巨大的洞，精神和魂魄源源不断的从那个丑陋的黑洞里流出来，向着舞台上那个表情带着几分哀伤，唱着他不懂的小调的女人流过去。  
他挣扎着用余光去瞟相叶，迷迷糊糊的只能看到他青灰色的衣袍和不太庄重的棕色头发，只有个静止的轮廓。  
-真是喝得太多了。  
他想。

那一曲结束，会场里静悄悄的，隔了好一会儿才爆发出热烈的喝彩声。  
身旁坐着的同僚轻轻拍拍樱井的肩。  
“你这是怎么了？”同事的脸上挂着尴尬的笑容，递过来纸巾。“是不是喝得有点儿多，想起了什么？”  
樱井伸手去摸摸脸颊，上面竟一片湿润。  
“呀，是我失态了。”他接过纸巾沾了沾眼睛，又释然的笑起来。“以前没听过这样类型的音乐，今天乍一听实在是震撼人心啊。”  
“看不出来你还挺感性啊。”同事调笑了几句，转过去不再接话。

樱井的目光从舞台中心挪开，正遇上相叶也向这边看过来的视线。  
他总算没有再回避，直视着那双深不见底的黝黑瞳仁，然后微微笑了出来。  
“我懂了。”他轻轻的对着台上的相叶比出来无声的口型。

怀抱着古雅乐器，像一尊人偶似的静坐在舞台之上的相叶雅纪，带着似有若无的微笑对他点了点头。

“你知道相叶君和千秋女士的那桩事吗？”隔了好几天又心照不宣的在老地方遇到夜晚出来放风的那个相叶雅纪，樱井终于耐不住好奇问出了口。  
“诶，你连这都知道了。”相叶瞪大了眼睛，无辜的眨了又眨。“看来那个相叶君也很信任小翔啊。”  
被亲密的称呼弄得浑身不自在的樱井佯装恼怒的瞪了对方一眼。  
“没有，是我在街上撞见他们在一起。”他试图解释又觉得也并无必要，耸了耸肩故作轻松。  
“怎么说呢，千秋女士是个很有魅力的女性……”路灯把相叶浓黑的影子拖得老长，他侧过脸试图掩盖住什么情绪，但最终也没逃过樱井追逐他的眼神。  
“但我不喜欢她。”相叶雅纪盯着自己的脚尖，声音有些发飘。“我能理解那一个我的选择，但我无法接受那样的做法……”  
樱井弯下腰，凑过去，一脸关切。  
“我懂的。”他压低声音，像是怕惊扰了什么。“这事儿换了谁也很难接受，何况……某种意义上讲你就是他……他也就是你……”  
相叶猛的抬起头。  
“我才不是他！”他拔尖了声调，扭曲的五官挂着令樱井毛骨悚然的陌生表情。“他也不是我！我跟他没有关系！”  
“……对不起……我……”樱井翔不自觉的向后退了一步，试图说点儿什么来挽回局面，心脏像是猛的扭成了一团，浑身的汗毛都颤抖着竖了起来。  
但相叶脸上那陌生的表情又瞬间消逝了。

“哈哈，吓到你了没有？”他一脸恶作剧得逞的得意，樱井愣了一秒，反应过来以后恨恨的一掌拍在他的后脑勺，不去看他。  
“别生气嘛，小翔。”相叶有点儿苍白的脸颊上大概是因为笑得太用力泛起了一丝红晕。“看你这么八卦，我给你指条路吧。”  
“哈？”樱井还沉浸在刚才的惊悚中没缓过来，一时有点儿摸不着头脑。  
“你不是想打听那个相叶君的风流韵事吗？”相叶伸出手去拽了拽樱井的衣服下摆，一脸促狭。“白天的事儿我是不大清楚，你问我我也讲不出什么具体的。”  
“那你要指什么道儿？”  
“去问那个人啊，你认识吗？”相叶一本正经的又眨了眨眼。  
“春风亭的徒弟，本名二宫和也的。他可什么都知道。”

什么都知道吗？  
樱井坐在没开冷气的小酒馆里，对面坐着一脸无聊的二宫和也。  
说是偶遇也罢，但樱井在偶遇他之前也连着来这里喝了三个晚上酒了。  
“新宿有个小酒馆，他常去。”夜晚的雅纪这样对他说。“至于我怎么知道的，你可以去问他。”

“所以你这么费心的来酒馆堵我，就是想跟我打听那个人的事？”二宫点了一小壶冰过的日本酒，压根儿不在意樱井似的自斟自饮起来。  
“我……并没有恶意。”樱井被说中了心事，觉得这样做的自己也并不正大光明，忍不住感到一点羞愧。  
“我也不关心你的动机，反正把你搅和进来的也是那个人自己。”二宫放下小巧的酒杯，举起了筷子。“行，问吧。我知道的都告诉你。”

但樱井竟说不出自己到底想知道什么。  
“……首先，精神分裂症这是真的吧。”  
“废话，这种事为什么要拿来开玩笑。”  
“我想也是……但你们说得那么笃定，实在也不是什么正常的态度啊……”  
“他自己觉得没必要藏着掖着，我一个外人干嘛帮他骗人——就这样而已。”  
“好吧……那么……这个病他是怎么得的？”  
“哦……这个说来就话长了。”二宫把下酒的牛蒡丝丢进嘴里，费劲的咀嚼了一会儿，然后才不紧不慢的又开了腔。“要说起来，大概是他养母引起的。”

樱井手里捏着的酒杯微微倾斜，里面盛着的透明液体滴在桌面上，他也毫无知觉。  
“他是被扔在福利院的孤儿，父母不要他了那种。”二宫好像毫不在意的继续讲，并不去特别注意对面坐着的樱井有什么反应。“长到快上小学的时候被那个女人领养了，带出来跟着她学三味线。”  
“那个女人……”樱井的眉头打了个结。“您说的莫不是千秋女士？”  
“哟，连千秋老师的事儿你都知道了。”二宫抬起眼皮，别有深意的上下打量了一下樱井。“不是，他的养母不是千秋老师那样的名家，就是个寄席乐师，很普通。”  
“那么……”  
“你别打岔。”二宫不耐烦似的提高了嗓门。“总之他跟着养母学三味线，一直到国中毕业。那时候他大概进入青春叛逆期了，在意周围朋友的看法也好，还是产生了自我意识也罢，反正对三味线这种传统乐器失去兴趣也是很正常的事情。”  
“他不想学了？”  
“何止是不想学，他还偷偷摸摸去学吉他学贝司，准备跟同学组band呢。”二宫的语气里有点隐藏得很好的兴奋，樱井敏锐的察觉到了，但也没有做出回应。  
“真是没看出来。”他老老实实的发出了感叹。  
“是呀。但他养母就是为了后继有人才把他从孤儿院领回来的，哪儿会允许他脱离自己的控制去搞别的。所以那段时间两个人闹得很厉害。”  
“青春期嘛，要说也很正常，我跟我爸妈也好多年都不说话。”樱井露出门牙，试图把话题变得轻松一点。  
“正常？”二宫放下筷子，目光炯炯的看过来。  
“要是正常，他会变成现在这个样子？”

樱井哑口无言。  
“详细的我也说不上来了，毕竟过去了好多年。”二宫停了一会儿，终于又开了口。“我能记得的就是一次大吵以后他养母狠狠的揍了他一顿，他没有还手，结果被打得好几天都爬不起来。”  
“……”樱井的手心渗出了滚烫的汗，觉得这个故事的走向似乎不妙。  
“伤好以后他就离家出走了，说是离家出走也不过是带了两条内裤住到我家来了。”二宫不再看他，也许因为酒劲慢慢上来，眼神变得有些涣散。  
“他来我家的第三天，他的养母自杀了。”

樱井发抖的手指终于捏不住光滑的酒杯，小巧的杯子掉在桌面上发出来沉闷的撞击声。酒洒得到处都是。  
他张着嘴想说点什么，但嘴唇颤抖了半天什么也说不出来。  
“从葬礼回来他就开始自言自语了，后来病得越来越重。”二宫扯出几张纸巾铺在打湿的桌面上，若无其事的招手叫了服务生。“我也让他去看过病，但说实话，除了开些让他吃了就昏昏沉沉的药以外，那些医生也帮不了他什么。”  
“他现在这样反而挺好，干脆把过去的记忆分离出去了，至少大部分时间都能正常的生活交流。”  
“遇到千秋女士也是他的宿命，跟着那样的名师，以他的天分，将来也会有很高的成就。”

樱井翔的酒全醒了。  
“你刚才说……他把对过去的记忆分离出去了……”他像是忽然领悟了什么，眼神里忽然透出一股悲凉。  
“那么那些过去的记忆，就变成了晚上的那个相叶雅纪吗？”  
“也许吧。”二宫抬起眼皮看着他，放慢了语速，显得无可奈何。“我也见过那个相叶……对我来说，他还是那个想跟我组band的狐朋狗友呀。”

樱井的脑子里又浮出来那张从未在日光下见过的，显得有些苍白的脸。  
这一次不知道为什么，那张脸上没有笑容，情绪低落，是他从未见过的颓丧的样子。

从梦中惊醒，猛的睁开眼坐起来，相叶雅纪的后背上全是密密麻麻的冷汗。  
身边睡着的女性发出唏唏簌簌的声音，撑着上半身也慢慢坐了起来。  
“又做噩梦了？”她卸了妆显得有些憔悴的脸上满溢出不安与关切。  
“嗯……”相叶深深的吸了一口气，转过脸去又露出了令人安心的笑容。“没事了，老师，您睡吧。”

他掀开被子，走去客厅给自己倒了杯水。  
就好像在逃离什么似的。

……  
那个梦里，他在跑。  
脚下的路仿佛长得没有尽头，坑洼不平，重重的一脚踩下去的时候硌得脚底板生疼。  
汗水不断的从每一个毛孔里涌出来，蒸发，又继续涌出来。  
呼吸道和胸腔里仿佛着了火，热辣的疼痛撕扯着他的肌肉，每一秒钟都像是有种力量要自内向外的把他撑开。  
然后他看到了那座熟悉的老房子，掉了漆的信箱，长着青苔的外墙，斑驳的窗框……还有屋子外面围着的乌压压的人。  
他放慢脚步，从人群里费力的挤过去。  
然后他伸出手去抵在厚重的木门上，木门发出吱呀的声音向后退去——  
他看到那个把他养大的女人，背对着自己，歪着头，以一种奇特而扭曲的姿态吊挂在走廊尽头的门框上。

整座房子这时轰然坍塌，围观的人群，四周的房屋草木，全部的一切都灰飞烟灭不复存在。  
整个世界就剩下他和吊在门框上那个已经变得冰冷的躯体。

“你不要我了吗？”他瑟瑟的开口问。  
吊在门框上的身体一动不动，理所当然的沉默着。  
在仿佛要听到他一直等待的回答以前，他从梦境里醒转过来……

相叶雅纪仰起脖子，咕嘟咕嘟的大口灌下冰凉的水。  
比起来恐惧，他现在觉得这个一遍遍反复出现的场景更像是在暗示自己什么。  
可是他没有答案。

身后又响起来布料轻轻摩擦的簌簌声，他转过脸去，笑得恭顺温和。  
“老师，都说了没事，您怎么起来了？”  
“怎么会没事呢。”披着睡袍的女性趸着眉头，微微歪着脖子，一缕发丝掉落在肩头，竟有点儿不谙世事的天真。  
但相叶仿佛被什么触动了，心头一紧。  
他放下水杯，大跨步的走过去，弯下腰去紧紧搂住了女人瘦小的身躯。  
“您可别离开我啊，老师。”他把脸埋进女人的肩窝，深深的吸着气，仿佛在汲取什么能量似的。“您不会不要我的对吧……”  
一丝惊愕的神情从女人的脸上稍瞬即逝，她的手轻轻环上相叶的后背，温柔的为他顺了顺。  
“不会的，怎么会呢？”她压低了声音，听上去分外慈爱。“我永远都不会离开雅纪的。”

樱井翔再次踏入浅草的剧场大门已经是隔了两个月以后的事了。  
中间当然掺和了各种他找工作，入职的琐事，也许还有得知相叶雅纪复杂身世以后的一点点纠结。  
但……反正已经被诱骗着入了这个坑，要摆脱这样的爱好似乎也不大容易。  
或者自己其实也没那么想摆脱。

他照例捡了靠边的座位轻轻落坐，等着开场的时候也特意伸长脖子看了看屏风后面，但这一次他什么也没有看见。  
总算还是等到了二宫，照例是前座开场讲的小段子——这一天他讲的是馒头可怕，讲和演都生动活泼，引得剧场里一阵阵笑声。  
樱井自然也跟着笑了出来。  
“哎呀，这是什么？……啊！栗子馒头！吓死我了……好可怕哟……啊呜……唔唔唔好吃……不不，好可怕！”  
二宫的语气和表情都十分夸张，配上荒诞的故事，演出效果堪称上乘。  
“春风亭的天分可是非常高的哦。”他想起来之前与相叶一同看表演的时候，他一本正经的做出的评价。“在我心目中是跟年轻时的谈春有一拼的。”  
考虑到他对立川流的推崇，这个评价大概非常之高。  
门外汉樱井翔被逗得前仰后合的时候，不自觉的又想到那个人。  
-啊，是他在弹吗？  
三味线的琴弦被怦怦拨响的时候，他随着节奏晃着脚尖，有点儿寂寞的看向屏风，一面想。

演出结束以后樱井照例进了那间小酒馆，已经认得他的脸的老板从柜台后面抬起头冲他笑笑，他抬手打了个招呼，点了一盘刺身和两个小菜，想了想又要了乌龙茶。  
“今天不喝酒吗？”老板笑眯眯的问他。  
“不，大白天的还是算了。”樱井翔用湿巾擦着手，露出来他惯常的礼数周到的笑容。

吃到一半的时候总算等到门吱呀吱呀被推开的声音。  
他没有扭头，隔了两秒，听到有人叫他的名字。  
“樱井君也在啊。”沙沙的好像砂纸轻轻打磨过岩石表面的声音，并不优美，此刻却显得格外悦耳。  
“哦，你们来了，一起坐啊。”樱井调整表情转过身去，得体的笑容却凝固在脸上。

门口站着的是相叶和千秋女士。  
穿着素雅连衣裙的中年女性露出了困惑的笑容，低下头去向他行了礼。  
一旁的相叶笑得彬彬有礼，眼底却藏不住小孩子气的顽皮。  
-又被他耍了。  
樱井一面离开座位向着比自己年长许多的女性回礼，一面有点儿忿恨的想。

但那顿饭一开始吃得也并无任何难堪。  
三个人坐在一桌，相叶又加了两个菜，也没有喝酒，聊了些对刚结束的演出的评价，也谈到那天樱井公司举办的晚宴。每个人开口都有些小心翼翼，但也小心得很坦荡，没有什么心怀鬼胎的遮掩。  
千秋女士话不多，只在樱井向她请教能乐相关的问题的时候搭上了几句话。大部分时间她只是安静的坐在那里，仪态优雅的用筷子夹起菜送进嘴里，咀嚼，下咽，捧起水杯小口的喝水，在适当的时候点头微笑，对说话的人做出回应。  
简直是教科书一般的餐桌礼仪。

樱井一面跟相叶心不在焉的聊着天，一面有意无意的打量着坐在斜对面的中年女性。  
越接触就越感到这位女性的可敬可爱，接着忍不住质疑这样的她会突破世俗的偏见和束缚自己的道德感，与相叶这样年轻得可以当自己儿子的年轻人逾越禁区。  
樱井的筷子悬停在已经快空了的盘子上方，脑子里有个越来越响亮的质问与心头的纠结缠斗在一起，搅成一团乱麻。

“说起来，樱井君……”相叶慢条斯理的声音忽然穿过这团乱麻直达他的脑中。“听说你还去找春风亭打听我的身世了？”  
樱井翔的内脏拧在了一起，身体好像突然浸入了冰水一样，迅速收缩的毛孔牵扯着全身的肌肉都僵硬得发痛。  
但他还是很好的保持住了表面上的镇定。  
“啊，他跟你说了。”他一面僵硬的扯开嘴角，一面抬起眼睛平静的直视坐在对面的相叶。“我没有冒犯你的隐私的意思，就是有些好奇，请原谅我的多事啊。”  
但坐在对面的青年轻佻的笑了出来，笑声里并没有一丝勉强或者虚伪。  
“不不，我的意思是，你何必搞那么麻烦，想知道什么来问我就是了。”他向椅背靠过去，遮住眼睛的额发随着动作向后滑过去，露出来深不见底的瞳仁，里面仿佛住着什么能把人吸进去的妖魅。  
但这一次樱井总算没有再回避。  
“问你？好啊。”他放下筷子，把手放在膝盖上，目光炯炯的直接一头钻进了相叶瞳中的漩涡里。  
他就这么停了一秒，仿佛想斟酌权衡一下利害，但随即又立刻开了腔。

“那么，麻烦你告诉我，为什么要骗我说你跟千秋老师是恋人的关系呢？”

“你说我骗你？”相叶靠在椅背上的身体微微一僵，但表情并没有太大的起伏。倒是身旁的千秋脸色陡然变了。  
“是啊。”换了樱井慢悠悠的答话，仿佛有种一切尽在掌握的自信。  
“可我没有骗你啊。”相叶的身体向前靠过来，神情淡漠。“我的确爱着千秋老师，我相信她也爱着我。”  
他声音不大，却有种不容分辩的笃定。  
樱井还想开口说什么，张开嘴还没发出声音，却看见千秋女士投过来即将溺亡的人一般求救的目光。  
他乖巧的住了嘴。

“哈哈，好吧，看来蒙不住啦。”他抬起手，故作尴尬的挠挠头。“其实我是想唬一唬你，看你会怎么说。”  
他停下来，对面坐着的两个人都没有接话。  
“对不起对不起，千万别生我的气啊。”他只好又开了口，双手合十的做出忏悔的样子求饶。  
但相叶仿佛什么都没有听见，像尊石像似的忽然陷入了无边无尽的沉默。  
千秋女士却轻轻的开了口。  
“樱井先生，让您见笑了。”她的声音虽然纤细却有种不容侵犯的威严，让人无从打断。“我与相叶君的关系无论如何定义，首先也是师生。他说了那些小孩子气的话请您不要见怪。”

樱井尴尬的摆摆手，抬起眼皮看见对面坐着的相叶，仿佛深不见底的眼睛又藏回刘海后面，猜不透在想什么的样子。  
他有点后悔自己是不是捅破了什么不得了的窗户纸。

那天晚上闷热无风，也没有星光，樱井夜跑的时候戴上了耳机，闹哄哄的听着段子间歇着冲了几回刺。  
也许是因为缺氧，也许是真的太暗，有一个瞬间他仿佛一头扎进了黑洞洞的异次空间，听不到人间的声音，也看不到脚下的路绵延着伸向哪里。  
周身被热烘烘的湿气包裹着，好像撞进了没开灯的桑拿房，想逃离却找不到哪里是出口。

停下来的一刻他一阵眩晕，眼前倒好像浮出了一片星星。伸手向前快要栽倒的时候却触到了一片凉意。  
啊，真舒服。  
血管里仿佛沸腾起来的血液迅速冷却下来了，眼前浓重的黑幕也慢慢向后退开，眼前出现了熟悉的街景，然后是相叶模糊的脸。  
“小翔你没事儿吧？”那张脸渐渐清晰起来，与他白天刚刚见过的那张并无两样，却又有种久别重逢的亲切感。  
“没事儿，太热了，冲刺得有点儿猛。”樱井直起腰，抹了一把脸，身上湿漉漉的好像刚从水中捞出来。  
“喏。”相叶径直塞了瓶冰过的运动饮料过来，樱井也没跟他客气，拧开就咕嘟咕嘟一气儿灌了下去。  
“慢点儿喝。”相叶坐在水泥台阶上对着他仰起脸，然后举起手指戳了戳自己的头。“那么冰，喝太快会头疼。”

樱井愣了一秒。  
喝下去的冰水在胃里毫不温柔的搅动起来，刺骨的凉意从胃里一直沿着脊椎蹿入脑髓，他忍不住打了个激灵。  
然后他好像再也忍不住了。

“你的事情，我都知道了。”他在相叶身边坐下来，揉了揉自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴。“二宫他……都告诉我了。”  
“哦。”相叶并没有什么反应，转过脸来眯起眼睛。“那么，你满意吗？”  
“……并不是满意不满意的问题。”樱井踌躇着开了口。“我其实也还有很多事想问你……”  
“唉，小翔……”相叶的笑容像结了霜，声带也硬邦邦的像是被冻住了。“你什么都好，就是问题太多了。”  
然后没有等樱井想出什么反驳的话来，他大声的清了清嗓子，手脚利索的换了个正坐的姿势。

“小翔，我们认识了这么久，你还没有听过我说的落语吧？”  
他像是变戏法似的从裤子后袋里摸出一把折扇，轻轻放在膝前，然后扶着膝盖稳稳的拉开了腔。  
“月黑风高，感谢大家不辞辛苦的来听我的段子呀。最近天气热起来了，常常在路边看到喝醉酒的人，哎呀，人喝醉以后真是千姿百态有趣得紧呢……古时候也有个这样的人，捕鱼为生，叫阿胜的，本来是个能干的人，就是爱喝酒……”

他声音并不动听，没有二宫那样抑扬顿挫的语调，扮起女人的时候违和感也很强……  
但樱井竟被牢牢的抓住了。  
《芝滨》这样经典的段子，他已经听过不下几十遍了，各种名家版本的，在剧场里也听过二宫讲的。当然是各有千秋。  
要说相叶讲得好在哪里，那也许是他的声音里有一种格外温厚的笃定，不急不徐，不夸张，也不煽情。  
他讲的本就是个人情冷暖的故事，用这样平和朴素的方式说出来反而更有种直击人心的力量，感觉完全陷入故事里人的情绪，被他一路带着走。

回过神来的时候樱井发现自己傻傻的微张着嘴，一只脚架在另一条腿上，坐姿松散的已经一动不动听到了尾声。  
“……‘相公，来来，我敬你一杯，今天你就喝个痛快吧。’‘呀，好啊……等等……不，还是算了……’”  
最后一句台词他已经熟捻于心，好像从胸口自然而然的自己跳脱出去了。  
“我怕醒来这一切又变成了一场梦啊。”  
他跟随着相叶的声音一起，一字一句，丝毫不差的说完了那句经典台词。  
-简直像是在听演唱会的groupie啊。  
他看着相叶慢慢伏下去行礼，头顶的发旋乖巧的正对着他，感慨万分的笑了出来。

但相叶又抬起来的脸上并没有笑容。  
“你知道我为什么喜欢《芝滨》吗？”他仍然保持着跪坐的姿势，身上穿着的松松垮垮的tshirt，露出来领口一大片苍白的皮肤。  
樱井屏住了呼吸，没有回答。  
“因为它讲的是一场梦啊。”相叶的眼神没有聚焦，飘忽不定的不知道在看哪个方向。“我就活在一场梦里。”  
樱井终于艰难的跟了上来。  
“白天的那个……相叶君的梦里吗？”他问。  
“这么说也对，反过来也一样。”晚上的相叶出神着回答他。“他也一样，活在我的梦里……”

然后他停了几秒钟，沉默像一张厚重的幕，压在他们的头上肩上，令人喘息艰难。  
“小翔。”相叶雅纪闭上了眼睛，又立刻睁开了。“你可是这两个梦唯一的连接哦。”  
樱井的反射速度像是被凝滞的空气拖累了，但几秒钟后也反应了过来。  
“我？那二宫呢？”他坐直了身体，脑中乱糟糟的声音跟饮料机的嗡嗡声混在一起，令他疲惫不堪，无法理清。  
“他啊……他好像决定不再见我了。”相叶的声带还是硬邦邦的，落在樱井脸上的眼神却带了几分难以言表的寂寥。“我一直在想，可能这两个梦失去连接，我就要消失了。”

像是晨雾一样稀薄的笑容慢慢的浮上那张一贯表情丰富，此刻却格外消沉的脸孔。  
“所以小翔，谢谢你啊。”他的表情像是坏了的放映机，一张一张切换得十分生硬。  
“要来见我哟，不然我就要消失了。”

二宫和也一大清早收到樱井翔的短信，约他见见，倒也没觉得大惊小怪。  
毕竟樱井已经卷进来了，还卷得这么深，很多事情即便一开始瞒着他也迟早会曝露，没意义。  
他站在人迹罕至的剧场后门的小路上，靠着垃圾箱点着了一根烟，若有所思的狠狠吸了一大口。

“他说你决定不再见他了。”晚上的见面果然开门见山，樱井翔连客套话都省略了。  
二宫刚刚落坐，没顾上点菜，拿冷毛巾擦了擦手，才冷静的开了腔。  
“是啊，我是这么决定的。”他把毛巾扔在桌上，抬起眼睛，有点挑衅的对上了樱井灼灼逼视的目光。  
“为什么？你也相信这两个人格之间没有连接他就会消失吗？”樱井提高了嗓门。  
“怎么说呢？我信不信其实不重要。”二宫撇撇嘴，伸手拿起了菜单，装模作样的看了又看。“我只是觉得这样下去也不是办法，我总得选一个。”

樱井被这句话梗住了。  
隔了很久他才再次开口，茫然无措，声音也有点儿发虚。  
“必须选一个吗？”他搁在桌面上的手一直神经质的搓捻着毛巾的一角，另一只搁在大腿上的手心里全是滚烫的汗。

他选不出来。  
那不仅仅是兴趣相投或者个性好恶的问题。  
就好像手上被人塞了把刀子，有个声音在他耳边轻声怂恿，一只冰冷的手抵在他的背上，催促他去把手中的凶器捅进某个人的心脏。  
他怎么可能选得出来。

“我不是很理解你的想法，但也无从评论。”他想了一会儿，又小心的开了口。“我还是会去见他，无论哪个他，我都会去见。”  
然后他顿了顿，等着坐在对面的二宫说点什么，但并没有等到回应。  
樱井摇摇头，沉默着提起筷子去夹面前盘子里的菜。  
咀嚼到一半还未吞咽的时候，冷不丁听到对面冷淡而尖锐的声音。  
“你以为我愿意选吗。”  
他抬起头，二宫和也平日里略显寡淡的脸上并无刻薄，反而有点儿真动了怒的生动。  
“你以为我就不想留住他吗？”他琥珀色的眼珠亮晶晶的折射出脆弱的光线。“我又有什么法子，那个人他……”  
说了一半他突然住了嘴，像是被谁的手扼住了咽喉。

沉默了几秒钟他又开了口，声音干涩，刚才咄咄逼人的生气像是从某个破洞里咻的泄出去了，只剩下干瘪的皮囊。  
“算了，你怎么想我无所谓。”他举起杯子喝干了里面的水，微微喘了口气。“不过你也记住，也许你现在想要哪个也不伤害，不过这样到最后可能谁也留不住。”  
樱井把心里翻腾徘徊的那句“你试过？”用力压下去，硬是挤出来一个沉默的微笑，低头吃喝，不再说话。

但二宫和也的那句话在他的心头反复萦绕了好几天，始终挥之不去。  
他像自己说过的那样，哪个相叶也没有回避，权当什么也没发生过那样继续坦荡的交往着。  
有一天收到相叶的手机发来消息，约他晚上见个面。他心里有些疑惑，却也没点破。

但晚上与他见面不是任何一个相叶雅纪，而是千秋女士。  
“真抱歉没有在消息里明说，是不是让您有受骗的感觉了？”从座位上起身迎接他落座，满脸歉意的女人这样低声说道。  
“不不，我也多少猜到了。”樱井彬彬有礼的先帮千秋坐下，然后才回到桌边自己坐下来。侍者为他倒上了红酒，也殷勤的为他递上菜单，被他摆摆手打发开了。  
“……因为相叶君他啊……是绝对不会约我晚上见面的。”他抬起头看见千秋仍然露出不安的神色，忍不住笑了出来。  
“啊……是我欠考虑了。”千秋的脸上露出恍然的神色，点了点头。  
接下去她正了正色，清了清嗓，仿佛有些艰难的开了口。  
“樱井先生，想必您也清楚，我找您也是关于相叶君的事……”  
“是的，我知道。”樱井双手十指交叉着放在桌面上，上身坐得很直，一副胸有成竹的样子。“我在听，您说吧。”  
但他也没料到接下去听到的事情远远的脱离他的想象。

“……如同您上次指出的那样，我与相叶君并没有他自己说的那样的……男女间的关系。”千秋女士声音压得很低，耳朵也涨红了，但并没有再低下头去回避什么。  
“我想他之所以会那么说，也是因为之前受到了他母亲那件事的影响……”她顿了顿，羞赧的神色渐渐褪去，反而显出一分坚毅。  
“您是说他的养母因为他离家出走不肯学琴……自杀……的事？”樱井想起从二宫那里听来的沉重往事，面色也凝重了几分。  
“他母亲怎么会是因为他不肯学琴就去死呢……”千秋女士微微沉下了脸。“樱井先生，我想您是见过他那另一个人格的，对吗？”  
“嗯……”有种不妙的预感在樱井翔的心头打着转，像是迟迟不能降落又快耗尽燃料的飞机，让他焦躁又恐惧。  
“那么……他没有告诉您，或者说……您没有看出来吗？”千秋女士叹了口气，肩膀放松下来，整个人一下子好像衰老了许多。  
“您在……说什么……”耗尽燃料的飞机失去了平衡，从高空蓦然坠落。  
“您上次看破我们的关系，说他骗你，我以为您是知道的。”千秋的眉头趸成一团，话音也越来越轻，像是被耗尽了气力。

“相叶君他……喜欢的是男人。他的母亲是因为这个……才……”

轰隆——  
火花和残片在樱井的胸口四溅着散开，剜开的缺口汩汩的淌出来滚烫黏稠的液体，顷刻间包裹住他的身体。  
他张开嘴，茫然的想要说点儿什么，却无法发出声音。

不对。  
他挣扎着转动僵直的舌头，想要说出心底的那丝疑问。  
但能发出来的只有嘶哑的音节。  
“……他……我……哪个……”

千秋女士坐直了身体，又现出来惯常的那种凛然的姿态。  
“樱井先生，我已经把一切都告诉您了，希望您能理解我的苦衷。”她描着素雅口红的嘴唇用力抿紧，然后又微微开阖。“与我在一起的这个相叶君也许是因为内疚，选择了逃避自己的取向，但生理上的问题终归是无法克服的。我与他之间并没有发生过您认为可能存在的关系。”  
她疲倦的住了嘴，举起了酒杯，抿了一小口。  
这时她终于听到樱井的声音。

“所以千秋女士……”他的声音很平稳，但是有种失魂落魄的飘忽。“您告诉我这些，是希望我怎么做呢？”  
“说实话，我也不知道。”年长的女性举起餐巾在嘴边轻轻的按了按。“像这样陪着他演戏，我也不知道自己还能演多久。”

樱井翔到最后也没有问出来那句“那么您为什么要陪他演呢”。  
他觉得自己大概已经知道答案了。

那天晚上樱井翔意料之中的又失眠了。  
但他没有再像过去那样，带着几分惴惴不安的期待换上运动衫和跑鞋，脚步轻盈的推开家门，扎进外面浓黑的夜幕。  
躺在床上他脑子里一直嗡嗡的响着饮料机发出来的嘈杂运转声，然后是相叶那仿佛细砂纸打磨岩石表面似的，情绪轻快的人声。

“叫我雅纪吧，小翔。”  
“我不是他，他也不是我！”  
以及。  
“要来见我哦。”

樱井翔深深的吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。  
这时他脑中浮出的竟是另一张脸。  
那张埋在长长的刘海后，看不清眼睛，无法参透的脸。

然后他脑中不知为何像是字幕闪回那样出现了那句熟捻于心的台词。  
他在浑浑噩噩的状态中毫无知觉的跟着念了出来。  
“我怕醒来这一切又变成了一场梦啊。”

当然并不是一场梦。  
凌晨的时候他昏昏沉沉的睡着了一小会儿，醒过来的时候脑袋像是灌了铅那样沉重。  
回忆起前一天接受的那些信息时有一种恍若隔世的不真实感。

在公司呆到快下班的时间，上司略带神秘的把他叫进了会议室。  
“下个月就要启动的这个项目，上面想让你负责。”明明是好事，但上司脸上却挂着有点儿幸灾乐祸的促狭笑容，令樱井有些不悦。  
“我会尽全力做好的。”他掩饰得很好，颔首微笑，满是诚恳。  
“本来不该这么早告诉你的，我也是想给你提个醒。”上司凑近一点，压低了声音。“这次合作的对象，是E社。”  
樱井翔愣了一秒钟，然后冷冷的鞠了个躬，退身出去了。

E社又怎么了。  
不就是他亲手创业，又被同伴背后捅刀撵出来的那间公司吗。  
樱井的眼前走马灯似的闪回起意气风发的那几年，打拼，沉浮，拼尽梦想的点点滴滴。  
他坐在狭小的工位上叹了口气。

该来的就让它来吧。  
他打开电脑，有点儿在赌气似的重重敲击起键盘，一面出神的咬起了下唇。

樱井翔很久没有这样投入的工作过了。  
连着加了一个多星期的班，通宵了两天，最后因为脸色太差被上司强制着撵回家休息……  
睡了像是失去知觉一样香甜扎实的一觉，没有梦。醒来的时候仿佛把记忆都清空了。  
翻看手机的时候发现自己睡着的时候有好几个未接来电，邮箱也塞得满满的。  
倒已经不是一年前这个时候，即便消失一个礼拜也没人理的状态了。  
“春风亭下个月要升二回目了，你会去看他的表演吧。”  
翻到相叶的名字时倒也不惊讶，想了想回复了一句“等我查查日程表回复你”。按下发送键以后又说不上为什么一阵失落。

但接下来的一周的日程也被他安排得密不透风，并没有去见相叶的闲隙。  
转眼到了与E社代表面见会谈的那天，樱井起得很早，焚香沐浴梳洗打扮，像是大学还没毕业那年第一次去见投资人那样隆重。  
临出门前他的电话又响了一声，相叶发过来的消息很简短，映在他的眼里的几个字却让他心惊肉跳仿佛漏掉一拍。

“想见你。”

他像做了什么见不得人的事似的心虚的退出了收件箱，一面慌乱的带上了门。  
哐当一声，重重的砸在他的胸口，砸得他一阵发懵。  
……可是他今天不能想那么多啊。  
皮包里的笔记本电脑和日程本沉甸甸的提醒他，面前有一场即将展开的恶战。  
但他仍然觉得应该对相叶说点儿什么。脑子里刚冒出一句开头，随即被一个月来塞满大脑的数据，情报，图表，搅和成一团乱糟糟的烟瘴。  
他坐在出租车里，关掉手机放空了一会儿，然后决定把相叶的事情先放一放。

那天的会谈波澜不惊的结束了。  
打起精神全力以赴的樱井翔当然从来都无懈可击。  
走进会议室的一刻他神采奕奕，完全看不出一丝睡眠不足的迹象。会谈中他侃侃而谈，引经据典，步步紧逼，让人无从反驳，最后只能心悦诚服的接受他的观点。  
E社的代表当然都是他的熟人，有一位更是他大学的同窗，共同创业的伙伴。会谈过程里他全程一言不发，脸色忽青忽白的一直盯着樱井。  
会谈结束以后等到樱井会社的其他人都离开以后，他才径直走过去，冷不丁从背后重重拍了樱井的肩头。  
樱井转过来一脸错愕，但还没来得及做何反应，就听到这位已经反目的昔日友人沉着脸，一脸冷峻的开了口：“你早有这种态度，我们又何必算计你逼你走呢？”  
樱井翔挺直了脊背，理了理领带，抬高了下巴。  
“我是什么态度，取决于在哪里，做什么事。”他的目光毫不回避，十分坦荡。“又或者你来告诉我，我做了什么，逼得你不能好好坐下跟我谈，非得背后插我一刀呢？”  
“你是装糊涂还是……“友人的脸上一阵红一阵白，几位前同事也好像忽然想到了什么，目光躲闪，欲言又止。  
樱井并没有参悟到他们的反应代表了什么意思，一脸茫然。  
“装什么糊涂？你倒说说看。“他提高了音量。

曾经的友人叹了一口气，摆了摆手。  
“翔君，我只当你是聪明人，明白事情不要闹大对大家都好的道理。”他期期艾艾的别过脸去，不再与樱井对视。  
“你不作为，的确令董事会不满，但也不至于逼你走。”他小心的遣着词，好像是怕重新挑起樱井的怒火似的。“你自己做了什么令人容不下的事难道心里没数？”  
樱井的无名火蹿上了咽喉，干渴难耐。他干咽下发粘的唾液，清了清嗓子，再次强压火气开了腔。  
“所以说我也想知道自己到底做了什么令你们容不下的事情啊——虽然现在才知道也晚了，还请不吝赐教。”  
“翔君……”对面那张他曾再熟悉不过的脸上浮起一种夹杂着轻蔑和厌恶的复杂神色，好像蒙上了一层灰暗的雾气。“我们接到了某位员工多次针对你的性骚扰投诉……一般来说这种情况我们完全可以单方面的公开解聘你，但毕竟共事多年，我们也想保全你的声誉……”

樱井翔浑身的血液一个瞬间全冲进了大脑，太阳穴怦怦作响，仿佛要炸开了。  
整个会议室都陷入了尴尬的寂静，但分明有什么“咯咯”的声音一直传入樱井的耳道，令他加倍烦躁。  
深呼吸了几下，调整气息，缓过来能再次开口之前，他才突然意识到那是他自己的牙齿紧咬在一起发出来的碰撞声。

“我现在问你是谁做出了这样的指控估计也不会得到回答吧。”他看上去意外的平静，没人注意到他姿态潇洒的揣在裤子口袋里的左手紧紧攥成了一团，指甲深深陷进手心，已经破了皮。  
“你也说我们共事多年，彼此也有感情，还想着为我保全面子，我先谢谢你。”他抬起眼皮，目光锐利，却也并未丢失风度。  
“翔君……”仿佛被他凛然的气势压倒，对面的友人不堪重负的垂下了肩膀。“现在告诉你也无所谓吧，说起来当初我一开始也不信，但她言之凿凿，证据充分……”  
“她？”樱井翔的眉心打上了一个死结，眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的恍然。  
“是你的秘书……须贺女士。”

那个名字被说出口以后，会议室里又是几秒钟令人喘不过气的寂静。  
接下来这绷紧得像鼓面一样的寂静被一阵响亮的笑声重重敲碎了。  
樱井翔扶着椅背，笑得前仰后合，像是刚刚听到的不是什么令人惊讶或者作呕的真相，而是一个天大的笑话。

他昔日的同事们有些惊惶的看着他，心里想着是不是这真相过于残酷，令他难以接受，这才表现得如此癫狂。  
但樱井随即收起了笑声，抹抹眼角，重新挺直了后背。  
“我说，这个借口的确很妙。”他一面转身离开，一面头也不回的继续说，并不再去看被他甩在背后的人们脸上是怎样的表情。  
“不用与我对质，或者说即便对质我大概也无法证明自己的清白吧。”他慢慢踱到门口，拉开了门，然后缓缓转过来。  
“算来算去，不管是你们也好，还是须贺小姐也罢，只犯了一个错误。”他举起一只食指，故作沉痛的摆了摆。  
“居然告我性骚扰？我可不会骚扰她。倒也不是因为她的年纪都快可以做我妈……”

樱井翔的脸上露出来一丝狡黠的笑意。  
“拜托，我喜欢的可是男人啊。”

“你醒了。”  
被自己的声音叫醒是怎样一种体验——这问题大概除了自己没人能答得上来吧。  
相叶雅纪一边挣扎着抬起眼皮，一面有点儿自嘲的这么想。  
好在也不是头一回了。  
俯趴在案头睡了不知道多久，胸口或许是被压迫得太久有些缺氧的关系，一阵钝痛，脑子里也还是一片混沌。  
当然什么都不如眼前站着仿佛镜像一般的自己更令人清醒。

“你刚才在做噩梦。”那张常在镜子里见到的脸上露出来十分真实的关切表情，语气虽然生硬,也有几分掩饰不住的温柔。  
相叶揉了揉僵硬的脖子，坐直了身体，却并不想搭话。  
对面的自己似乎对这样的沉默不甚满意。  
“不理我吗？”瘦长的人影在眼前蓦然蹲下，毛茸茸的脑袋冷不丁伸到了鼻子底下几公分的距离。

简直无法理解这样一个聒噪得甚至有点儿黏糊的人格会与自己存活在同一具肉体里。  
相叶用力揉着自己胀痛的太阳穴，叹着气看着通常只在夜晚出现的那个自己像条可怜巴巴的大型犬似的蹲在眼前。  
“你想怎样？”  
“那个人……”毛茸茸的脑袋又凑近了一公分，让相叶忍不住趸起了眉头。  
“太近了。”他不露声色的说，也没有再显出什么不悦的神色。  
更为年轻和天真一些的那个自己却仿佛被刺痛了似的向后跳开了。

“……那个人……回复了吗？”  
“你在说什么?”相叶伸手去够躺在桌子上的手机，却好像胳膊差了一寸，指尖像是抹了油，鬼使神差的总是够不到。  
“你在搞什么鬼?”他抑制住心底翻涌上来的烦躁，转过去直视着那双与自己一样乌黑幽深仿佛看不见底的瞳仁。  
“我给他发消息了。”仿佛未被岁月的风霜侵蚀的脸孔上浮起一抹似有若无的红晕，微微扩张的鼻翼显出一丝迫切，却也更激起这一个相叶的鄙夷。

“趁着我睡觉动我手机？”他听见自己的声音格外冷漠。  
“……对不起，我只是……”对面蹲在地上缩成一团的人影似乎瑟缩得更紧了，变成了一团灰蒙蒙的球体。  
也并非丝毫不起怜悯，但……

“我说过吧，不要通过我去联系他，这样会让人家混乱的。”相叶叹了口气，语气缓和了一些。  
“……我知道……”  
“知道还是做了？”  
“没办法啊……”灰色的球体忽然伸展开了，再一次凑近的脸上挂着他不甚熟悉的哀愁神情，乍看上去好像已经哭了似的。  
但是并没有。

“我怕再见不到他，我就要消失了……”对面的影子瑟瑟发抖着，一面应景的变成半透明的样子了。  
“消失了有什么不好吗？”相叶用手撑着头，好像出神似的对着慢慢融入空气中的那个自己，喃喃的问道。  
但那个影子在消失前并没有再出声。

“……我也想消失啊……”  
如果有旁人经过，大概就会看见对着一团空气这样苦恼的诉说着的相叶雅纪吧。

终于闲下来的工作日晚间，推掉了上司和同僚去喝酒庆祝的邀请，樱井翔回到家里草草吃了两口微波方便食品，抱着手机坐在床上，发了整晚的呆。  
写了又删掉，删掉了再重新写一行。  
手机屏幕上不停闪动的光标刺痛了他的眼睛。  
不知道过了多久，仿佛赌气似的终于按下了发送键，他向后倒下，重重的落在了床垫上。

“相叶君，虽然不知道是哪一个你想见我了（笑），但是仔细想来无论是哪一个你，我也有很久没见了。所以……这个周末你是否有空？”

他抬起胳膊挡住从天花板的射灯投下来的光线，阖上眼皮。  
眼前却还是一片柔和的橙色。

都说了些什么啊……“无论是哪一个你”……什么的。  
樱井咬住了舌尖，微微的刺痛像是细微的电流顺着血管爬上他的中枢神经，接着他猛的睁开了眼睛。  
并不是“无论哪一个都好”。  
他当然是明白的。  
明明并没有用力咬下去的舌尖上居然泛起一丝腥甜的味道，衬得舌根处的苦涩更加浓厚。

“对不起呀。”他对着黑暗中并不存在的谁小声的说。  
他挪开手臂，直视着天花板上橘黄色的射灯，仿佛再也忍受不了酸痛感似的用力眨了眨眼。

无论如何，所谓的约会可不应如此吧。  
周末的清晨，兴许是因为时间太早，竟有几分凉意。空荡荡的大街上还残留着前一天夜里买醉狂欢的人们留下的残秽，空的易拉罐被风吹得在石子铺成的人行道上滚动，发出来咯啦咯啦的声音。  
寂寞到心底几乎觉得有点儿嘈杂的景象。

樱井翔走出电车站，戳在空荡荡的街道上发了一秒钟呆，然后装模作样的叹了口气。  
“哟。”熟悉的招呼声在背后冷不丁的响起来，樱井的脖子后面微微一僵。  
“叹什么气呢，一大早的。”相叶好像剪了头发，刘海变短了一点，露出来清爽的眉毛和鼻梁。  
夏天快到了。

樱井停摆了一秒钟的心思又像刚上好发条的秒针一样滴答滴答的飞快转起了圈。  
“相叶君。”他的目光在对方带着似乎无法解读的平和微笑的脸上流连了一会儿，移向了比较远的街对面。  
“时间还早，先去商店街逛逛如何？”他没有回答相叶的质问，只是扬起下巴向马路对面示了示意，相叶怔了怔，回过神来露出来有一丝狡黠的笑容。  
“这样就认出来了？”他嘴角微微的扬起来，眯起来眼睛看不到眼白，稍短的刘海在额头上沙沙的扫过。  
“当然。”樱井一面迈开步子，一面故作深沉的摇了摇头。“你们完全不一样啊。”  
他没有回头，似乎是坚信相叶一定会紧紧跟在身后似的，大步流星的踏上了人行横道。  
相叶雅纪没有再搭腔。

穿过人行横道，走进商店街，樱井翔仍然自顾自的走在前面，东张西望的看看这摸摸那，对什么都挺感兴趣的样子。  
相叶雅纪始终保持着一米开外的距离，两只手都悠闲的插在兜里，樱井偶尔回头看他的时候就笑一笑。  
像是不小心踏入了时间的泥潭，每一步都前进得凝滞缓慢——艰难却又心甘情愿。

“吃吗？”回过神来樱井翔停住了脚步站在自己眼前，一手举着一个纸袋，里面的酱汁仙贝散发出来热烘烘的香气。  
相叶探过头去就着樱井的手咬了一大口。  
-喀嚓。  
有点儿焦的甜香在口腔里慢慢扩散开来，他满意的鼓起腮帮大口咀嚼，发出来清脆的粉碎声。  
“好吃。”他支支吾吾的发出来赞美，抬起眼睛正对上樱井意味深长的凝视的目光。  
他没有回避，带点挑衅意味的迎着这样的凝视笑了起来。

樱井的肩膀绷紧了一刻又放松了下来。然后他抬起了胳膊，手指轻轻抚过相叶的唇角。  
“再好吃也要注意吃相哟。”他用戏谑的声音说，仿佛毫不在意前一秒钟发生的事情。

相叶的嘴角像是被微弱的电流击了一下，隐隐作痛起来。

走出商店街的一刻像是完成了一次短暂的穿越，樱井捏着空了的纸袋，回头看向加快步伐走近他的相叶，忽然有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
“现在去哪儿？”相叶习惯性的甩了甩并不会遮挡视线的头发。  
“去剧场呗。”樱井说完又觉得有什么不妥，小心翼翼的凑近些。“去吗？难得你放假，有什么想去的地方吗？”  
相叶耸了耸肩，表情有些淡漠。“……别管我了，走吧。”

听完了表演再走出剧场的时候已经过了正午，太阳毒辣的从头顶直射下来。  
樱井用手遮在前额，脚步不自觉的往常去的小酒馆所在的巷子里拐过去。相叶却在巷口站住了没有跟上来。  
“怎么了？”樱井反应过来站定了脚步，回过头来一脸询问。  
“我……还是有个想去的地方。”相叶的脸上仍旧波澜不惊，但没了额发的遮挡，深邃的瞳仁里却好像在翻江倒海。  
樱井怔了怔，调整呼吸又笑了出来。  
“所以说嘛，我早就说你难得休息，不用迁就我又来什么剧场啊。”  
“也不是迁就。”相叶的眼神飘向了别处，插在裤兜里的手不自然的伸出来垂在身侧，有点儿不知所措。“我先前也……在犹豫。”  
“想去哪儿？”樱井走近他，轻轻的把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
这么热的天，他的身体却冰凉冰凉的，像是把手指贴上了金属的表面。

“有点儿远。”相叶的目光又转回樱井的脸上定了焦。“先去车站吧。”

换了好几次电车，离开东京市区似乎越来越远了。  
樱井揣着许多问题，在或拥挤或空荡的车厢里，摇摇晃晃的看着相叶的侧脸，却问不出来。  
“快到了。”沉默了一路，相叶冷不丁的转过来对他歉意的一笑。  
他没听进去似的摇了摇头，眼前只有相叶脸颊上那串星星点点的小黑痣，惹得他忍不住思考是不是跟天上的某个星系有什么神秘的对应关系。  
车厢还在摇啊摇，发出来令人昏昏欲睡的嘎吱嘎吱的有规律的噪音。车停下来的时候樱井就快站着睡着了。  
相叶冰凉的手在他的背上拍了拍，他木然的睁开眼，跟在相叶身后下了车。

是一个一派萧条景象的小站。  
出了站又走了一段长长的路。太阳已经躲进了云层后，闷闷的，带着咸味的风毫不客气的迎面灌进鼻腔。  
这里离海不远吧。樱井想。  
穿过路上没有行人的居民区，路边出现了一座不起眼的小庙。  
走在前面的相叶停下了脚步。  
“要进去吗？”樱井站在他身后等了一会儿，还是开了口询问。  
“嗯。”像是忽然回过神，相叶的肩膀抽了一下，然后回过头又是凄然的一笑。

穿过长满青苔的石子小径，绕过佛堂，寺院的侧面有一片长得很高的草，中间零星的竖着几块石碑。  
相叶在一块没有刻名字的石碑前站住了。  
“这里……是你养母？”沉默了好一刻，樱井还是踌躇着开了口。  
相叶雅纪点点头，摸着石碑低下头去，肩膀上像是有重物压着，整个人都弯折下去，直不起腰来。  
“今天是她的忌日。”过了一会儿他说。声音嘶哑，眼眶却干干的。  
“呀……早知道这样应该带点祭品和花来……”樱井一脸真诚的歉意。  
“不……”相叶扶在石碑上的手慢慢的攒成一个拳头，越攥越紧。“不必这样对她。”  
樱井想说什么，张开嘴又咽回去。  
他终归是个外人。

“你死了这么久了，我也没有来看过你……”相叶垂下睫毛，对着石碑好像在喃喃自语。  
“……过了这么多年你还是不肯放过我吗？”  
“……把我折腾成这个鬼样子，你满意了？”  
“算我求你，快快成佛，别再来烦我了行吗？”  
……

语速越来越快，语气越来越激烈。  
就好像在跟什么看不见的对象争吵似的，情绪的弦被拉扯得已经绷到了极限，再有一刻，再加一分力道，就会断开了。

樱井翔的心里像是有团蘸了水的棉花，撑得他胸口发涨，又手足无措。  
他站在相叶的背后许久，看着他神经质的喋喋不休，整个人仿佛快被扯成碎片——即便这样，他也似乎无能为力。  
他只能沉默着从背后抱住了他。

一开始就像是抱住了一块冷而硬的金属雕塑。  
他没有泄气，手臂微微用力的收紧。  
然后他觉得相叶的身体在他的怀抱里慢慢的融化开了。  
冷的和硬的，慢慢的温热和柔软起来。  
忽然有滚烫的液体滴落在他交叠在相叶胸前的手臂上——一滴，两滴，然后顺着他的手臂流成了一条小溪。

相叶雅纪终于哭出来了。  
仿佛是积压在身体深处的那些已经发霉的情绪被突然涌进来的强烈的海风猛的搅动飞扬了起来，然后消散了。  
他在那块没有名字的墓碑前，把脸埋在樱井翔的胳膊里，声音嘶哑的哭完了他早该流干的眼泪。

回东京的电车里，樱井翔的手一直放在相叶的背上，大多数时间只是安静的停在那里，有时候又会带点儿怜惜似的轻轻的顺气似的摸摸。  
相叶的眼睛哭得很肿，他自觉有些尴尬，一路都低着头，樱井询问他是否换车的时候就用浓重的鼻音哼两声。  
辗转几趟车终于回到市区，黄昏时分他们在人潮汹涌的东京站里分了手。  
离开之前相叶姿态僵硬的搂了下樱井，在他耳边小声说了句谢谢。  
樱井抿起嘴唇，笑着摇了摇头。

一直到坐上了回家方向的车，樱井才掏出手机，慢条斯理的整理语言，又发了一条信息。  
“早知道今天是特别的日子我就改天再约你了——抱歉，是我不够用心。  
但是换个角度想想，像今天这样的约会我也觉得很好：见到了从来没有见过的你，感觉好像离你又更近一些了。  
P.S. 虽然不知道读到这条消息的会是谁，我还是想问问看：  
雅纪，你是什么时候跑出来的？”

相叶雅纪又做了那个梦。  
他在跑，一直跑，明明已经精疲力竭，又无法停下脚步。  
接着他看到那座不能再熟悉的房子，无数次见过的人群，他清楚接下来的每一帧画面，每一句对白，每一秒的情节——  
但他无法改变结局。

“你不要我了吗。”他对着那具吊在门框上晃晃悠悠的躯体瑟缩着吐出那句写好的台词，然后心如死灰的等着这个梦境像往常一样蓦然结束。

但这一次，他没有醒来。  
吊在门框上的女人发出来嘶嘶的声音，然后跌落下来，摔倒在他面前的地上。  
“雅。”她的声带晦涩嘶哑，语气却平淡得若无其事。  
明明是在做梦，相叶却清晰的感到自己的汗毛一根一根的离开皮肤表面，颤栗着竖了起来。  
“对不起啦，雅。”女人没有回头，声音慢慢的恢复了一些，听上去有了一丝人气。  
“什么对不起。”相叶听见自己的声音不受控制的响起来，冷漠得像是声带结了冰。“是我对不起你，你不必跟我道歉。”

这时他听到熟悉的轻笑声，沙沙的，像是砂纸打磨过岩石的表面。  
他僵硬的扭过头，看见另一个似乎年轻些的自己站在不远的地方，面带戏谑的向这个方向张望。  
像是在照镜子，看到的却又是完全不同的人。  
按说应该觉得惊悚，但也许是习惯了，也许是这一幕荒诞得超过了某个界限……相叶自己居然也笑了出来。

“这时候你倒是跑出来了。”他的声音还是冷冷的，嘴角却往上略微扬起来一个角度。  
另一个自己没有回应，露出无奈的神情耸了耸肩。  
“所以……你为什么要说对不起呢？”更为年轻一些的那个自己开了口。  
女人轻轻的笑了出来。  
“你在说什么啊，雅。”她慢慢的转过来，是那张在相叶记忆中已经变得模糊起来的，更为温柔可亲的脸，并无任何可怖之处。  
“我想你知道，即便我抛下你去死了，我也还是爱你的。我的死并不是你的错。”

“骗人。”年轻些的相叶轻轻的说，听上去也并没有夹杂什么激烈的情绪。女人的脸上有稍纵即逝的苦涩，却也没有反驳。  
“妈。”这一个自己只好艰难的接过去开了口，从嘴唇顺着口腔，食道，一直到胸腔都苦涩而滚烫，像是灌下去了一盆汤药。  
“我现在很好。”他的心脏剧烈的收缩，变成了坚硬的小小一团，像是有一只手从喉管伸进去，紧紧的攥住了。“您走吧，去成佛吧。”

另一个自己放声大笑了起来。  
“很好？”他举起手指，指向自己，笑得肩膀抖个不停。“就像你这样？跟老师掩人耳目的同居，每天做噩梦，时不时就犯病自言自语——叫做很好？”  
“你说得都对……可是我会好起来的。”攥住心脏的那只手忽然放开了，血液猛的冲进了大脑和四肢的末端，让他眼前一阵发黑——在那片黑暗中，相叶忽然看到了一张脸——

那张端正，饱满，总是气定神闲的脸。  
那对眸子又黑又亮，对视的时候直接又专注，带着温情，没有一丝一毫的咄咄逼人。

他转过头去，眼前的黑暗渐渐散开，另一个自己正一脸悲悯，又仿佛带着期待的盯着自己。  
“该醒来了。”他直视着那双常在镜中见到的仿佛深不见底的瞳仁说，声音不高，却不容反驳。  
“那个人……也该醒来了。”

樱井翔接下来的一周恢复了夜跑，却连着好几天也没见到那个想见的人。  
他由不得开始反思，是不是自己的交流方式过于直接了点儿，把那只看似欢快的大型犬给吓跑了。  
第七天的晚上他出门比平时晚了些，跑了一圈经过饮料机时发现灯居然没亮。  
-坏了？  
他心想，一面放慢脚步走过去看个究竟。

路灯亮着，在地上拉出一道浓黑悠长的影子。  
只是没了听惯了的饮料机发出的嗡嗡声，这个夜晚，这条无人的街道显得格外安静。

樱井隔着罩子看看里面躺着的饮料瓶，不甘心似的敲了敲，发出来清脆的咚咚声。  
再回过头，在被微弱的路灯照亮的街道尽头，他看到了那个熟悉的瘦长身影。  
就好像刚才被他敲响的是一道带着魔法的大门，打开来就会走进另一个世界。

樱井冲着那个距离稍远，显得模糊不清的身影举起右手，打了个招呼。  
“哟。”他的声音掉落在寂静的柏油路面上，像玻璃球似的弹开了。  
“哟，小翔。”熟悉的沙沙的声音响起来，模糊的身影也走到被路灯照射得更清楚的地方，变得清晰了。  
-今天好像有哪里不一样。  
樱井一面一脸热络的迎上去，一面打量着被路灯暖色光线照得仿佛有些透明的相叶，默默的想。

那天夜里他们还是有一搭没一搭的聊了许久的天。  
樱井没有刻意提起上一个周末的约会，相叶好像也乐得装糊涂。  
“对了，你上次说春风亭升二枚目了？”樱井好像只是想起来了随口一问。  
“是呀，到最后你也没去，那天他讲的是你最喜欢的段子呢。”相叶扁起嘴唇，好像是在表达不满。  
“我最喜欢的段子？”樱井微微一怔。“你倒是说说，我最喜欢哪个段子？”  
“不是《死神》吗。”相叶垂下眼帘，平平淡淡的回答。

倒也无从反驳。  
但这个出乎他意料的答案也让他多少有了点底。

“是那个相叶这么觉得吧？”樱井别有深意的笑起来。  
身边的棕色脑袋明显的晃动了一下，又定住了。  
“也不完全是吧。”相叶的声音没有变，还是满不在乎的语气，带着点儿不自觉的轻快。“要我说呢，小翔你虽然表现得挺喜欢《芝滨》的样子，其实心里还是偏向《死神》那一挂的吧。”  
樱井无辜的瞪大了眼睛，伸出一根食指指向自己。  
“我？我可没有你说的这么分裂，喜欢就是喜欢，哪儿来的那些表面一套内心一套啊。”

“那么小翔。”相叶的脸蓦然靠近了，近到樱井脸上的皮肤仿佛能感受他呼吸的温度。“你能不能告诉我呢？”  
“啊？告诉你什么？”一种无法描述的预感在樱井的头顶快速的盘旋起来，快到他必须用力屏住呼吸，心脏仿佛骤停了一秒钟。  
“你到底喜欢我，还是那个相叶雅纪呢？”

-啊，他真的问出来了。  
樱井全身的毛孔都在那个问题清脆落地的一刻怦怦的打开了，汗水涌出身体，带走了体温——一个瞬间他变得手脚冰凉，只好浑身僵硬的呆坐着，嘴巴张了又闭上，喉结滚动了半天，发出来的也只有徒劳的叹息。  
……那个问题……就算有答案，也无法说出口啊。

这时候他听到身旁的青年发出来嘶哑的像车胎漏气似的声音。  
-呀，那个爱哭鬼……不会又被惹哭了吧。  
他从石化的状态里醒转过来，僵硬的抬起手臂，试图去安抚一下似乎是受到了严重打击的青年。  
但相叶只是在笑。  
笑得看不到眼白，眼角挤出一大堆皱纹，笑得上气不接下气却停不下来。

“说真的，小翔……”他在笑声的间隙里艰难的挤出几个字。“……无论是哪个我也这么觉得。”  
“你啊，该醒醒了。”

闹钟嘀嘀的在略显空荡的卧室里响起来，随即被樱井摸索着关掉了。  
被吵醒之前好像正梦到什么难以启齿的事情……他一面坐起来，下意识的瞥了一眼下半身，一面默默计算自己已经禁欲多久了。  
去厕所的路上路过门厅，蒙着灰尘的跑鞋被歪歪扭扭的扔在门口，仿佛在提醒他前一天夜里的奇遇并不是刚才那个梦境的一部分。

“你到底喜欢哪个我啊？”  
“小翔，该醒醒了。”  
……  
还说了什么来着？  
樱井翔对着镜子，一脸漠然的挪动着嗡嗡作响的电动牙刷，一面努力回忆起那些仿佛天方夜谭的对话。

“アジャラカモクレン、ダイオキシン、テケレッツのパー。”  
从一片空白的脑海里突兀的浮出来的竟只有这一句不知所云的咒文。  
刻意压低的声音，沙沙的，像细密的砂纸打磨过他原本像岩石一样坚硬冰冷的外壳。  
“来吧，小翔。”那个声音像一阵风拂过他的刚刚蜕去外壳的，嫩芽一样柔软的心头。  
“来看我的告别演出吧。”

樱井翔并没太顾得上思考所谓的“告别演出”的含义，径直给二宫打了个电话，得到了下次公演的情报，也安下心来认真工作了几天。  
无论哪个相叶都没有再与他联系过。

到了公演的日子他也还是与往日一样，清早出门，坐上电车悠闲的走走逛逛，快到开演的时间才走到剧场附近。  
快到门口的时候他遇到了穿着和服的千秋女士，后者站在入口旁边的空地上，与大概是剧场经营者的什么人交谈着。  
他绕到旁边的小路去，挨着香烟贩售机，点着了一支烟。  
那支烟燃尽的时候，千秋女士挪着小碎步踱到他身边，跟他打了招呼。  
“没想到在这里遇见您，好久不见了。”她脸上挂着一点别有深意的微笑，像是探入水面的一支垂柳，在樱井的胸口搅动起层层波动。  
他略略欠身，行过礼以后也笑得带几分含蓄。  
“怎么会没想到呢，千秋女士。”他挺直了腰，荡起的水波一下一下的撞击着胸口。“是他叫我来的哦。”  
对面的女性抿起嘴唇，点了点头，一副了然的模样，没有再说话。  
他们一起沉默着并肩走进了剧院。

樱井仍然挑了靠边的座位，坐下来就冲着侧面的屏风后面张望。  
特意隔开一个座位坐下的千秋忍不住笑了出来。  
“能看到那孩子吗？”她问。  
“有时候能。”樱井老实的回答。  
“真不老实呢。寄席乐师怎么能冒冒失失的探出来被观众看到呢，太不小心了。”  
说出口的虽然是责备的话，语气也并不严厉。  
樱井不以为然的耸耸肩膀，继续伸长了脖子探出头去寻觅那个怀抱三味线，坐姿有点儿大大咧咧的身影。

但他终究没有找到。

音乐和鼓声响起来，落语家从舞台侧面走出来落坐，表演已经徐徐拉开了序幕。  
他也很快投入到情节里欣赏起来，时不时或爆发大笑，或低叹沉吟，并没有再去纠结什么。

但无论怎样精彩的表演也终有落幕之时。  
三味线又悠悠的响起来那刻，樱井若有所思的向后靠过去，余光看到千秋女士举起手帕擦了擦眼角。  
-怎么了。  
他努力回忆刚才的段子里是不是有什么被他忽略的感人之处，却并没有头绪。  
他正在斗争要不要过去搭个话，安慰一下，剧场里灯光突然暗了下来。

樱井翔抬起头向舞台上望过去。  
一束冷清的追光下，穿着黑色和服的相叶端正的跪坐在那里，低下头把折扇放在膝前，然后向前俯趴下去，行了一个深深的礼。  
樱井愕然的向四周望去，剧场里原本不多的观众也已经三三两两的退场，留下来的除了他和千秋女士，就只有三五个熟客，也在交头接耳一脸茫然的议论。  
-他这是……要表演落语？  
樱井又一次转过头去看向千秋女士，这一次她转过脸来，正迎上他质询的目光。  
她举起一只食指，放在唇前，比出“嘘——”的样子眨了眨眼。  
“请您好好欣赏啊，樱井先生。”她压低声音，语气温和，眉眼间难以言表的沉重的哀伤却已经快要满溢出来。  
“这场表演可是特意为您准备的呐。”

“……话说有些人也许真的生来就比别的人运气更差一些吧，我要说的这位仁兄便是如此，日常做些什么都不顺利……”  
简单的寒暄，听惯了的开场白，台上的相叶已经拾起折扇开了腔。  
明明并不是第一次看这个人表演落语，但又与那天路灯下为他一个人演出的那个相叶确有不同。  
那个讲《芝滨》的他，要更为温暖，圆润，平和一些。  
而这个讲着《死神》的他，带着气声，模仿死神说话的时候竟真的有种苍老狰狞的感觉，一颦一笑也仿佛蒙着一层灰色的面纱，让人心生寒意，琢磨不透。

樱井屏住了呼吸，手心攥着滚烫的汗水，竟控制不住的一直在微微发抖。  
那种像是飞机快要坠毁前一直盘旋着的恐惧感又像冰凉的水草一样的慢慢爬上他的身体，越挣扎就纠缠得越紧，令他几乎无法呼吸。  
有什么事快要发生了。  
糟糕的事……

“……你只要说出那句咒语就行了。”舞台上的死神的嘴角微微上扬，露出来狡黠的微笑。  
“哦哦，是什么来着？”  
忽然又换上了一副懵懂的表情，鼻翼呼哧呼哧的翕动起来，瞪大的瞳孔里是将信将疑的天真。  
“真是的，要我说多少遍才能记住啊。”裹在宽大的黑色和服里的男人眯起了眼睛，抿起嘴唇，折扇轻轻的拍打在大腿上，气场仿佛一个瞬间就结了冰。  
“アジャラカモクレン、ダイオキシン、テケレッツのパー。”  
他的嘴唇以极小的幅度开阖，那串只是毫无意义的咒语扑扑的掉落出来，然后像碎裂的玻璃一样四下飞溅。  
他放下折扇，轻轻的拍了拍手，眼神扫过空荡荡的观众席，落在了樱井的脸上。

“记住了吗？”他深色的瞳仁里仿佛跳跃着看似冷静的蓝色的火焰，但若是靠近，一个瞬间就会被吞噬吧……  
樱井着了魔似的张开了嘴……

“アジャラカモクレン、ダイオキシン、テケレッツのパー。”  
下一秒钟他完美的跟着相叶一起念出来那句生硬的咒语，然后如释重负的轻笑了出来。  
-呀，还是很像在听演唱会的groupie啊。

舞台上，冷清的追光下端坐着的相叶，对着他微微颔首，竟十分妩媚的笑了起来。

不知不觉讲到了临近结尾的地方。  
“那支蜡烛……就是你的生命。”相叶把折扇小心翼翼的捧起来，用和服的袖子遮挡着，仿佛真的惧怕它熄灭了似的。  
“呀……抖得真厉害……快灭了呀……”他单薄的身体仿佛不受控制似的颤抖起来，嘴唇也失去了血色。  
“嘿嘿，你越是这样哆嗦，蜡烛也越是灭得快呀，你看，火苗在拼命跳呢……”苍老嘶哑的声音又在剧场里幽幽的响起来，幽暗的观众席里一片寂静。  
“我错了，我错了还不行吗……求求你了死神，救救我吧……”  
“你保证以后会听我的？”  
“我保证我保证。”  
“再也不会违背我们的约定，擅自修改别人的寿命了？”  
“不会不会，绝不会！”  
“那……好吧……”嘶哑的声音夹着吸气似的笑声，乍听上去有几分熟悉，又那么陌生。  
“那就让你的寿命延长吧。”相叶向后挪动了几寸，整张脸都罩在阴影里，看不清上面的表情。

-他这是要讲个好的结局？  
樱井思忖着抱住了胳膊，目光死死的钉在避开灯光躲在阴影里的那张脸上。  
那个笼罩在黑影里的男人慢慢的，慢慢的，用两只手小心翼翼的捧起了那把折扇。  
“你看，火苗已经不跳了，放心吧。”他的声音忽然稳定下来，有一种令人安心的暖意。

他坐得不那么直，身体微微晃动的时候，有时候也会被灯光照亮脸庞。  
忽明忽暗的，就像被蜡烛微弱的火光映照似的。  
樱井的手指攥住了自己的袖子，那种微妙的恐惧感又像涨潮时的水面一样，一寸一寸的升高，慢慢的湮没了他。

他忽然想到这场表演开始前千秋女士的泪水。  
还有再早之前路灯下那个相叶半开玩笑似的对他说这是一场告别演出的事情……  
以及在他面前哭到脱力的，与他告别时生硬又用尽全力的拥抱了他的那个看似脆弱的青年。

“我会消失哦，小翔。”  
那个并不悦耳的沙沙的男声在他的脑中毫无征兆的落下，然后炸开成了一朵黑暗天幕上并不醒目的烟花。  
樱井翔的耳朵里响起来尖锐的耳鸣声，他突然头痛欲裂。

“等等！”他摇摇晃晃的从座位上站起来，冲着台上提高声音喊了出来。  
身旁的千秋女士好像并不意外的扭过头来，一脸平静的悲悯。  
“樱井先生。”她声音很低，却有种凛然的威严感。“请坐下看到最后吧。”  
樱井却好像没听见她的话似的，仍然摇摇晃晃的站在原处。他后背的衣服已经被冷汗浸得湿透了，猛然站起来的时候感到一阵刺骨的冷意。  
他抑制住牙关的战抖，从齿缝里挤出来几个字。  
“别……别消失啊。”

台上的相叶雅纪停了一会儿，仿佛在等着樱井把话说完。  
然后他跪坐着往前挪动了一寸，回到了清冷的追光下。  
“谢谢你啦，小翔。”  
他微微提起嘴角，眯成细细一条的眼眶里有什么在闪闪发光，却到最后也没有滚落出来。  
一股苦涩的味道从胃里一直顺着咽喉涌入樱井的口腔，苦得舌根都麻痹了。

裹着黑袍的青年挪开了视线，又一次端起了手里用来当作蜡烛的折扇。  
他清了清嗓子，抬起眼皮又环视了一圈狭小的剧场。  
“さよなら。”他俏皮的眨了眨眼，然后撅起了嘴唇，呼——

轻轻的一阵风。  
真的就只是轻轻的一阵风而已。  
樱井翔却好像看到了那朵小小的火光猛然跳跃了几下，然后蓦然熄灭的样子。

相叶雅纪像一具突然失去了支撑的玩偶那样倒了下去。  
扑通。  
身体跟地板接触的时候发出来沉闷的声响，在过于安静的剧场里突兀的响起来。

过了一秒，两秒，五秒，……相叶仍然静静的，死气沉沉的俯趴在原地，一动不动。  
剧院里也没有响起通常的表演结束时的太鼓和三味线的乐声，安静得令人喘不过来气。  
樱井的关节像是被冻住了，过了好久才能改变姿势，略略移动。  
他艰难的从狭窄的座位里挤蹭出来，踯躅着向舞台上走过去。  
没有人来阻拦他，也没有人发出多余的声音，他的心脏在剧烈的收缩和舒张，太阳穴扑扑的跳个不停，粗重的呼吸声一直传入自己的耳道。  
他跌跌撞撞的走上舞台，在那具瘫软的仿佛真的失去生命的躯体前小心翼翼的跪下来。  
他伸出手去，眼眶发热的拍了拍相叶的脊背。  
“醒醒吧。”他的耳鸣一直没有停止，脑子里也还是仿佛炸开了似的喧闹而疼痛。  
但相叶毫无反应。  
他只好伸出两只手去，用力把那具单薄的躯体翻了过来。

相叶雅纪闭着眼睛，沉沉的睡着，表情很是安详。  
恐惧的感觉像潮水般慢慢褪下去，之前沉淀下来的各种情绪像礁石一样露出水面。  
樱井的胸腔里有种奇妙的感觉慢慢膨胀起来，热热的，有点儿潮湿的。  
一直弥漫过他的头顶，溢出眼眶。

他总算张开嘴，发出了声音。  
“你醒醒。我有话对你说”他伏下上半身，姿势笨拙的把相叶的胸膛贴近自己的。  
扑通，扑通。  
隔着几层衣服，却听得那么清晰，调整一下呼吸就能把自己的心跳跟他的一拍一拍重合起来。  
樱井把胳膊从相叶的腋下穿过去，在他背后交叠起来，然后他吸吸鼻子，把下巴搁在相叶温热的颈窝里。  
他脑子里尖锐嘈杂的喧嚣像是被搅动过的水里翻腾起的砂石，放置了一会儿就慢慢沉下来。

“说来惭愧，我也不知道这些话是想跟谁说的……”他垂下睫毛，说着话又吸了吸鼻子，然后自嘲似的笑了笑。  
“虽然一直在说‘这个你’啊，‘那个你’啊，还有‘相叶君’啊，‘雅纪’啊……”他停顿了一下，像是找不到合适的字句，兀自踌躇了一会儿。  
“可是呢，我一直觉得你就是你……”他缓缓的再次开口，交叠的手臂圈得更用力了一些，但怀中那个陷入沉睡的青年却仍旧面容安详，睫毛也不曾抖动一下。  
“我还有很多话不曾对你说，有些如今看来不说也无妨，有些却不能不告诉你。”

樱井翔说出那句话之前深深的吸了一口气。  
“我从未认为这世界上存在着两个‘相叶雅纪’啊。”  
他停下来，把环紧的手臂放松，仍旧双目紧闭的相叶靠在他的膝盖上，嘴角仿佛微微上翘了一点，像是被他刚才发表的意见给逗笑了。  
樱井怔怔的端详了一会儿那张似笑非笑的脸，伸出手去捋了捋前额被他蹭乱了的发丝，然后忽然也笑了出来。  
“你在笑我吗？”他低头看着那张表情好像有点儿戏谑的睡脸，难为情似的挠了挠后脑勺。“我也觉得挺奇怪的，遇到你以后，好像整个人都变得不像自己了。”  
“这么说好像挺自大，可是我能感到你的每一丝喜悦，每一寸挣扎，你每一层的伪装我也都能看透。”  
“你是白昼的月亮，也是子夜的太阳。大家都让我选一个，连你自己也问我喜欢的到底是哪一个你——可是我回答不了这个问题啊。”  
“我喜欢的不是白天的你，也不是晚上的你——我无法把相叶雅纪这个人拆分成两个或者更多的人格，当然也无法说出来喜欢的是他的某个部分……”

樱井翔忽然用手捂住了自己的脸，他被胸腔内突然沸腾起来滚烫的，汹涌的情绪噎住了。那股热浪在他体内翻腾撕扯，找不到出口，那种撕心裂肺似的疼痛让他觉得那些话再不说出来，自己就会被反过来吞噬掉了。  
过了许久，他听到观众席发出来轻轻的咳嗽声，像是在催促他接着说下去。  
他的手掌从脸上缓缓滑下，落在相叶单薄的肩上。然后他清了清嗓子，又重新开了腔。

“一定要说，那么我喜欢的是全部的，完整的相叶雅纪。”  
他一字一句的说出了那句在胸口郁积了太久，已经发酵成醇厚烈酒的情话。  
然后他俯下身去，笨拙而别扭的把嘴唇贴上了静静躺在自己怀中，睡得毫无防备的青年那对略失血色的嘴唇。  
一开始就好像吻着一尊大理石雕像，冰凉而坚硬。然后渐渐的，这尊石像一毫一寸的被他的体温染上了血色，融化了外壳，露出来柔嫩光滑的，仿若新生的柔软内核。

这个吻温柔而绵长。  
离开相叶嘴唇的一刻樱井甚至觉得像是在分开两块磁石，有一股无形的力量拉扯着他，让分离变得艰难而不情不愿。  
前一刻还像尊雕像一样毫无生气的躯体，现在仿佛被注入了一丝温度，原本苍白的脸颊上居然也浮起来了一丝红晕。

樱井抬起头，把目光从相叶的脸上挪开，挪向舞台侧面那扇他时常盯着的，纹饰花样都烂熟于心的屏风。  
那旁边仿佛正端坐着另一个相叶。  
穿着平时表演时常穿的青灰色的和服，头发还是没修剪前的长度，随随便便的搭在前额，会盖住眼睛。  
这个相叶正襟危坐在屏风后，怀里抱着三味线，对着他露出来一丝意味深长的微笑，然后点了点头，手里的拨子轻轻的敲在了琴弦上。  
他熟悉的那首闭场曲悠扬的奏响了。

“アジャラカモクレン、ダイオキシン、テケレッツのパー。”  
好像脱离了自己的控制了似的，樱井翔的嘴唇微微开阖，那串意义不明的咒语从他的胸口轻快的弹跳着掉落下来，像串晶莹的水珠一样在相叶微微颤抖的眼皮上溅开了。  
然后他轻轻的拍了下手。

-啪。  
屏风后的相叶雅纪悄无声息的消失了。  
下一秒钟，一直静静的躺在他膝盖上的青年，仿佛受到了惊扰似的，趸起眉心摇了摇头，然后猛的睁开了眼睛。

樱井翔的心脏骤停了一秒钟，耳膜被粘稠得仿佛已经凝固的空气挤压得肿胀发痛。他屏住呼吸，睁大眼睛，等着还靠在自己膝盖上，刚刚睁开眼，一脸茫然的青年说点儿什么。

相叶雅纪的嘴唇微微的张开了。  
接着他说了什么。  
那句话仿佛过了很久才缓慢的被送进樱井的耳廓，然后轻轻的在他的颅腔内搅起了一个小小的漩涡。  
然后那漩涡变得巨大而湍急，转眼就吞噬了他脑中全部的情绪和念头。

“你是谁？”  
相叶雅纪撑起身体，刚刚睁开的眼睛里写满疑惑的这样问道。

“樱井先生，  
承蒙挂念，自上次分别以后已经过去了三个月，夏天结束以后天气渐冷，也请您多多保重身体。  
雅纪从那次剧场里的昏迷中醒来以后一切也都很好。我带他去看了权威的医生，他的精神分裂症似乎大有好转，只是中间这些年的记忆丧失了大半无法再找回来——很遗憾，也包括与您有关的全部记忆。  
但他自那以来恢复得很好，精神状态也比以往健康许多。他从我家迁出，自己租了房子，开始了一个人的生活。现在一切都在步入正轨，我由衷的为他高兴。

樱井先生，那天在剧场听到您真情实意的告白，我并不意外。虽然并无男女之情，我与雅纪生活在一起这些年，也算对他有些了解。您与他虽然结识和交往的时间并不长，但这之间应当是有些特殊的情分存在吧——从第一次见到您开始，我就是这么想的。虽然不知道别人的看法，我个人对您是抱有感激之情的。您说雅纪改变了您，在我看来您又何尝不是拯救了他濒临分崩离析的人生呢？  
无论如何，相叶雅纪这个人总算在多年以后重新走上了正轨，过上了他早应拥有的正常的，积极的，健康的生活。相信您也会替他欣慰吧。

您在上一封信里问我，剧场这出戏是否刻意为他治病而安排。我在这里稍作说明：我和和也君的确事先都知情，也替他做了一些安排。他也对我们表达了一些‘想要改变’，‘想要与您告个别’之类含混的意愿。可惜我们并未理解他当时的深意。  
现在想来，也许他的两个人格都是抱着‘与您永别，去成全另一个’的觉悟去讲出那个关于死神的故事的吧。

现在一切已经过去，许多事情很遗憾的已经无法证实。希望您也能向前看。  
希望您未来一切顺利。

稻叶千秋”

相叶雅纪养成夜跑的习惯是一个人住了半年以后的事情。  
他开始频繁的梦到一个人，一个他说不出名字，又莫名觉得熟悉的人。  
梦里那个人总是坐在他身边，也不说话，一直盯着他看，有时候咧开嘴笑得露出来一排整齐的牙齿，眉梢眼角全是温柔。  
按道理说这个情景也是怪瘆人的，可梦里的他却止不住从心底源源不绝涌上来的欢喜，心窝里像揣了一只鸟，扑棱扑棱的，扑扇得他浑身都痒丝丝的。

他跟医生说了这个梦，头发花白的老大夫居然摘下眼镜嘿嘿的笑起来。  
“相叶君，不是我说，你是不是有喜欢的人了？”  
“哈？”相叶的眼珠子差点儿像动画片里的人那样弹出眼眶，忙不迭的否认以后，心底又弥漫开一股无缘无故的空虚感。

到目前为止他并未曾因为丢失的记忆而烦恼过。但总觉得自己的身体因此被掏空出了一个巨大的洞。那些有血有肉的人，事，感情，从这个洞里毫不留情的淌出去了，再也找不回来。  
所以喜欢一个人是什么感觉，他已经不记得了。

“要我看你这并不是病啊，不需要特别做什么治疗。”老大夫重新戴上了眼镜。“睡前喝点热牛奶，不要看太刺激的电影，睡觉的时间规律一点儿，你会好的。”

可是相叶雅纪并没有好。

“去跑步吧。”某天听完他诉苦的二宫和也轻描淡写的说。  
“跑步？”  
“对啊，睡前去楼下跑两圈，身体累了就会睡得香，做了梦也不会记得的。”二宫放下酒杯，举起了筷子。  
“你说得好像有点儿道理啊。”相叶扶着自己的下巴，小学生似的用力点了点头。

于是那天晚上他开始了夜跑。  
换上运动衫和跑鞋，在空无一人的街道上反复踏出或沉重或轻快的步子——因为周围太安静，仿佛能听见自己的鞋底与地面摩擦的声音，粗重的气息从鼻腔里喷薄而出的声音，甚至心脏剧烈收缩和舒张的声音。  
汗水从发根和后颈不断的渗出来，汇聚，然后顺着肌肤的纹理缓缓流下。  
是令人沉迷的爽快感觉。

这条路上没有风，路灯昏暗。抬头却能看到月朗星稀的夜空。  
路灯下有台老旧的饮料贩售机，发出嗡嗡的杂音伫立在路边。  
相叶雅纪神使鬼差的停下了脚步。

-这里……来过？  
他一面走近，一面伸手去摸裤兜。  
手指碰到一个坚硬的冰凉的物体，摸出来一看是一枚伍佰日元的硬币。  
一种说不清道不明的夹杂着慌乱，喜悦，和期待的感觉，随着汗水不断从他的身体里向外蒸腾出来。

再抬起头的时候他又愣了一下。  
那里有个人。  
靠着饮料机的侧面，坐在阴影里缩成灰扑扑的一团，耳朵里塞着耳塞不知道在听什么。  
相叶在距离饮料机两米开外的地方停住了脚步，呆呆的站了一会儿。脖子后面的汗水流出来又挥发了，黏黏的很不舒服。  
他的心脏还在剧烈的跳动，扑通，扑通，撞击的力度大到像要在胸膛上击碎出一个洞。

那个人仿佛感应到了什么，从影子里站起来，舒展开了。昏暗的路灯依稀照亮了那张被兜帽遮住一半的脸  
那一刻相叶雅纪浑身的毛孔都收紧了。

-啊，是他。  
他张开嘴，舌根却僵硬的无法转动，也发不出一个表达惊叹的音节。  
那张端正而饱满的脸，黑曜石一样明亮的瞳仁，笑起来的时候露出来的整齐的牙齿。  
还有注视着他的时候专注而温情的样子。

是那个他一直梦到的人。

“你好。”对面的男人扯下一只耳塞开了腔，声音像他在梦里听过的那样温厚悦耳。“你是要买饮料吗？”  
相叶艰难的扭动僵硬的脖颈，点了点头。  
“这么晚了，你在这里听什么啊？”他好像已经知道自己接下来应该问什么，做什么，只需要顺其自然的按着写好的剧本演下去。  
但他仍然紧张得头皮发麻，血液也从四肢褪回了胸腔。他只好伸手死死攥住左胸前被汗水浸透的衣服，好像只有这样才能阻止里面的心脏破膛而出似的。  
“啊，你说这个啊？”男人轻快的递过来一只耳塞，嘴角禁不住有点儿得意的上扬起来。

“我在听落语啊，你要一起听听看吗？”

Fin.


End file.
